An Unbreakable Bond
by Ticklesivory
Summary: Obidala..of course. A TPM AU story. ObiWan is injured during the battle of Naboo and Padme takes care of him. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

AN UNBREAKABLE BOND by Ticklesivory

Category: Almost all of them - angst, romance, drama, tragedy, and a little bit of humor thrown in

Rating: T (for safety)

Warnings: Just my typical emotional cliff-hanging roller-coaster ride. (Please keep your hands inside the vehicle at all times.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER ONE

"Check south of the hangars, Captain."

Captain Panaka, Queen Amidala's head of security, punched several command keys of the palace's central computer, the resulting security monitor images flashing across the screen one at a time.

"There!" Padmé's finger pointed at the screen. Near the melting pit, lying on the black plastisteel floor, she could make out the bodies of two Jedi. Neither one of them were moving.

"Shut down the power generator in that sector. We've got to get down there!"

A shot of adrenaline helped her keep pace with the longer legs of Panaka. They reached the room indicated on the security monitors in a few moments, Panaka rushing to the body of the older fallen Jedi, Padmé to the younger.

A glance up at her and a shake of his head confirmed the nagging feeling in her heart that something had gone terribly wrong.

Unable to control the shaking of her hand, she pressed her fingertips to the pulse point of the young Jedi's neck and breathed a sigh of relief.

"He's alive. Thank the gods."

Panaka was soon at her side checking for obvious injuries. Padmé shuddered and stifled a gasp as Panaka opened the young man's robe to reveal a scorched gash to his left lower abdomen.

The captain's hand quickly retrieved the comlink from his belt. "Panaka here. We need security and a medic to the generator room as quickly as possible."

The look she received from her loyal protector did not ease her worry. The young Jedi was severely injured and unconscious. Not only that, his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn was dead.

If he lived through his injury, he would only awaken to grief. She was suddenly determined to help him any way she could as she somehow felt responsible. They had come here to protect her.

She could hear the footsteps of the approaching security.

"I want him taken to my personal bedchamber."

Panaka's eyebrow raised at her statement.

"I want to take care of him. I owe him that."

Panaka looked up at his security personnel, nodded his head, and made room for the medic who quickly knelt beside the unconscious body to examine the injuries.

He seemed so vibrant, so full of energy. Lying in the large bed in her royal suite, she noted that he was now pale, weak...and alone.

She stood several feet away from the hovering physician next to his bedside, who was rechecking his vital signs and applying a bacta dressing to the wound.

"He really should be in a bacta tank, your highness. As soon as possible, he should be taken back to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. In the least, a Jedi Healer should be brought here."

Padmé's heart dropped. The Trade Federation had knocked out all of their communications. It would be at least a day until they were re-established and the Jedi Temple could be reached, and just as long if she sent her fastest pilot to retrieve a healer and bring them here.

The short, rotund, elderly Naboo physician turned and motioned her to the bedside.

"Check him for fever and administer this." His pudgy hand held out a hypospray. "You can expect a fever with 'saber injuries such as this. There does not appear to be any significant internal damage, but it will probably be a while before he awakens."

The doctor continued while packing up his supplies. "Change the dressing twice during the night. Apply cool compresses to the forehead only. If you have any questions or if his condition worsens, contact my office immediately."

Feeling a bit overwhelmed, Padmé simply nodded her head. She returned the physician's small smile, watched him hobble through the door and then collapsed in a chair next to the bedside.

She must have dozed off because she was startled awake by a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Her handmaiden Sabé peeked her head through the open door. "Would Mi'Lady like dinner served in her room this evening?"

"Yes. Thank you Sabé.

"How is he?"

"He'll be fine." She couldn't help but notice her voice did not sound very reassuring, but Sabé smiled anyway before closing the door.

An hour later, Padmé shoved aside the uneaten half of her dinner across the bedside table and reached to place a hand across the young Jedi's brow.

He has a name Padmé, she chided herself.

"Obi-Wan? Can you hear me?" Her gentle touch turned more firm, her eyes growing wide with concern. She placed her full palm onto his head. He was burning up!

She reached over to grab the hypospray, applying it to his upper arm as the physician had instructed. Now all she could do was wait.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO 

Padmé checked the nearby chronometer. The physician had said to change the dressing twice during the night. It was now time for the first. She hesitated only slightly as she moved from her seated position next to the bed. The flickering illumination of the nearby fireplacewas not enough light for the job and she switched on a lamp near the bed.

His breath was coming out in gasps, his respirations increased due to the fever. The hypospray was not doing as well as she would have thought. A quick check to his forehead confirmed his fever was still high, but gratefully not as high as it had been.

She considered contacting the physician, but thought she should at least follow his instructions and change the dressing first.

Her hands pulled down the thick downy comforter, revealing a sleek muscular chest. Her eyes took in numerous small scars before moving to the most recent bandaged area.

Gingerly peeling away the bacta patch, she was comforted to see that the skin was healing quickly. She unwrapped another bandage and carefully placed it over the wound.

As soon as she drew the covers back up over his torso, that was when the moaning and the murmuring began.

"No...don't leave me. Wait! No!..." His head began to move back and forth across the pillow.

Padmé's heart ached for him. His words were mournful, aching, lonely pleas. She wondered if it was Master Qui-Gon that he was referring to in his feverish delirium, or perhaps someone else. She left the room momentarily to retrieve a cool, damp cloth from the bathing chamber.

"Master! Wait! No...no...don't die...please..."

Her suspicions were correct. So, he had witnessed Qui-Gon's death before collapsing himself. If they were as close as a typical Jedi Master and apprentice were rumored to be, this might complicate his healing.

His mumbling and thrashing continued, but eased somewhat as Padmé placed the cool cloth across his fevered brow. She could not resist a soothing caress across his stubbled cheek, and sending words of comfort to him. "Shhh. It's all right. You're going to be all right."

The murmuring and thrashing subsided as soon as her voice filled the room. The coincidence never occurred to Padmé as she continued stroking the handsome face before her, murmuring her own words to ears that she doubted were even listening.

A few hours later, Padmé jerked awake from her seated position and immediately reached to touch the clammy brow of the young man on her bed. She sighed as her touch revealed that his fever had finally dropped and he was breathing steadily and deeply.

She arose from the cushioned chair and arched to stretch her back, moving across the bedroom to the bathing chamber to wash her face. After a few moments, the screams began and she immediately ran back to the bedside.

No fever to explain the delirious and mournful cries. He must be having a nightmare. His arms were thrashing about the bed as was his head.

This time, her words were not soothing. She was afraid the jerking movements of his body would displace the bandage and worsen his wound, so as soon as the thrashing decreased, she did the only thing she could think of to do. She quickly lay herself down next to him on the bed, placing a hand across his chest that had been bared with his aggravated movements. Her hand firmly stroked the musculature there, and she once more spoke words of comfort, although this time a little more forceful.

"Obi-Wan. Shhh. It's okay. It's just a dream."

His movements stilled abruptly and she was shocked to see him turn his head toward her and open his eyes. Bloodshot, slightly glazed, but they were looking right at her.

What she saw behind that gaze, she could hardly begin to describe. Pain, longing, regret, loneliness.

The strength and power of those emotions stunned her, but not as much as what followed their revelation. Somewhere deep inside, she could feel a gnawing, tugging sensation. Not hunger, not grief. It was completely unfamiliar to her, but somehow, she knew that the comfort of touching him would ease the sensation.

Her hand seemed to move as of its own will to his face, and she was not at all surprised when his head leaned toward her and their lips met. It was a gentle, exploratory kiss. Nibbling, stroking, completely luxurious. Along with the kiss came the realization that whatever was occurring inside of her had just somehow expanded.

His lips softened and his breath brushed across her abandoned and tingling mouth. She opened her eyes to discover that he was asleep again.

She stared at him, not moving for a long time, her hand still on his chest, her mouth close enough to his that if she pursed her lips, they would touch.

The sensation that had occurred within her was now soothed, but the rest of her was completely flustered.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE 

As if a heavy fog were slowly evaporating, Obi-Wan's consciousness came back into focus. At first he was aware of the dull ache in his side, but as his mind became more clear, an ache that was not quite so dull pierced his heart.

His Master was dead. Killed by that hideous-looking Sith. He had taken a blow himself, but managed to neatly slice the red and black warrior in half, sending him to his death at the bottom of the melting pit. It was a bittersweet victory.

He forced his eyes open.

Where was he? The room was unfamiliar, but not the architecture. Glancing around, he discovered he was still somewhere on Naboo. Somewhere in the Queen's palace.

A slight movement to his left caught his attention and he slowly turned his head to see Padmé, otherwise known as Queen Amidala, sitting in a chair next to his bed. Although she was sleeping, she appeared quite tired.

But why was he here and not in a medical facility? Why wasn't he back on Coruscant in the Temple?

And why in all the worlds was she sitting next to him in that chair?

As the questions began ricocheting through his brain, he turned his gaze back to her face. He smiled gently as her eyes opened and met his, and she smiled back readily and warmly.

"Good, you're awake."

Obi-Wan watched, somewhat amused, as she stood, placed a digital thermoscan to his temple and then abruptly pulled the covers down to check his injury.

He blushed at the sudden unexpected invasion of privacy.

"I don't think..." he stammered, his hands grasping the edge of the retreating blankets.

"It's time to change your dressing." She responded matter-of-factly, as she once again grasped the blankets and pulled them down. Her small, nimble fingers replaced the bacta patch with a fresh one, and then pulled the covers back over him, without any hesitation.

"How...how long have I been out?"

"Since yesterday morning, after Captain Panaka and I found you and Master Jinn..." She stopped suddenly, noting the pained look on his face.

"Im sorry." Padmé's face was filled with concern.

Obi-Wan simply nodded his acknowledgement of her condolences. Death for a Jedi was not an unexpected thing. It was a hazard of the occupation. He had already come to terms with the fact that either Qui-Gon or himself would die in the line of duty some day. He had just not thought it would be so soon. He was surprised the Force had not warned him of the danger, but it hadn't. He was even more surprised however, that the grief he felt was not stronger.

He had expected the loss of his Master would be overwhelming, but it wasn't. The loss of the training bond he had shared with his Master was indeed gone, but as he searched for it, he was amazed that in its place was something else. Something warm and soothing.

He struggled to sit up on the bed, but Padmé's hands firmly pushed him back down.

His eyes widened at the response of the warmth of her touch on his bare skin.

"Communications were re-established just an hour ago. The Jedi Council has been informed of your status, as well as Master Qui-Gon's." Her voice quieted and she removed her hands, looking at him with a soft, caring gaze before continuing.

"The Council has requested that Ric bring you and Qui-Gon back to the Jedi Temple for the...funeral. A ship will be ready to depart in the morning. But in the meantime, you are to stay put and rest. Doctor's orders."

Padmé smiled at him as she rose to gather and remove the wet cloth and used supplies, but as soon as she was out of sight, her smiled quickly faded.

He would be leaving in the morning. Leaving Naboo. Leaving her.

The thought was undeniably painful, and left her with a shuddering, empty feeling in the pit of her stomach. A feeling that dissipated slightly as soon as she re-entered the room and looked upon his face.

The phenomenon was beyond her comprehension or understanding. Perhaps it was just one of those short-lived nurse/patient relationships. After he left Naboo, she would get over it. Or at least she hoped so.

The next morning, Obi-Wan watched as Qui-Gon's body was secured in the ship's hold, encased in a cryofreeze chamber to ensure its preservation for the trip to Coruscant and then made his way to the bridge.

As soon as the ship left the atmosphere of Naboo, an overwhelming apprehension gripped him andleft him gasping for breath. It felt as if someone were sitting on his chest and he was fighting for air. He quickly concentrated on the Force and brought his panic under control.

What was that?

Ob-Wan went to the com center and entered the communication coordinates for the Jedi Temple.

"This is Obi-Wan Kenobi, en route to Coruscant. ETA 1630 hours. I am requesting an appointment with a Healer at the Temple as soon as possible."

"Yes Jedi Kenobi. One has already been prepared."

"Thank you. Kenobi out."

Obi-Wan sat back in his chair, quite dazed. Maybe the loss of Master Qui-Gon was affecting him more than he thought. Or maybe his injuries were more severe than he was led to believe. Whatever the case, he would visit the Jedi Healer this evening and figure out what was going on.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR 

"It's been a month. I've increased my meditations like you suggested and I haven't taken any assignments or any extra duties."

"So what is the trouble?" The pensive, scaly face of the Jedi Healer pinched in concern.

"I lost my concentration in the training salle today. I almost got my head cut off."

"Hmm. Do you know the reason?"

"If I knew the reason, I wouldn't be here talking to you would I?" Obi-Wan was trying to disguise his frustration, but he knew he was failing to do so. Healers tended to bring out the worse in him.

Healer T'Pal simply squinted her violet eyes at him and hummed again.

It was everything Obi-Wan could do not to roll his eyes. "You told me a month ago that you believed the reason I was having these panic attacks was because of the violent way the training bond between Qui-Gon and I ended."

"And you don't think so."

Obi-Wan smirked slightly despite himself. "No. I don't think so."

The healer's extremely long fingers moved to asteeple formation before she hummed once more.

Obi-Wan had to recall the information thatthe healer services had provided regarding the qualifications of this particular healer, as he was beginning to doubt them himself.

"If we are to discover the reason behind your loss of concentration and apprehension, I'm afraid a mind reading is the only way to do so."

Three weeks ago, the same offer had been made to which Obi-Wan flatly refused, but now he found himself shaking his head affirmatively. "Fine. If it will give me some answers. Do it."

He lay back on the examination table, cringing slightly as the Force restraints were fastened around his wrists and ankles.

"For your own safety, Jedi Kenobi."

"Yes, yes. Get on with it."

Healer T'Pal's face contorted in what appeared to be a smirk of her own before she placed her long amphibian like fingers to Obi-Wan's scalp.

Obi-Wan intentionally relaxed his body and his shields, allowing the healer access to his mind, his thoughts, his mental processes.

Gratefully, he was aware of the more embarassing aspects of his life being subtly ignored as the healer diligently set out to discover the hidden cause for his present condition.

He was conscious of the discovery of the severed training bond, of his grief over the loss of his Master, but found himself shuddering as the healer gently probed along an area in the far reaches of his mind that sent a sudden rippling warmth throughout his body.

He then felt the healer's gentle retreat and heard her soft humming right before he opened his eyes.

She was sitting next to him on a tall stool, her eyes squinting, her fingers tapping together rhythmically.

"Well? What did you find?"

"It is not the shattered training bond that troubles you Jedi Kenobi."

"What is it then?" Obi-Wan struggled to work free of his restraints, at which point Healer T'Pal apologized quickly, assisting him to sit up on the bed.

"Have you been, uhm...how should I put this...intimate with anyone lately?"

"Int...intimate? What? No! Why?"

A small grin lit the healer's face and Obi-Wan was nearly appalled by it.

"It appears that you have begun to form a life-bond with someone."

"What? A what!"

"We will need to consult with the council immediately. If this bond was created without your knowledge, then it can be eradicated quite easily, but we will need Master Yoda's approval and assistance."

"Yes...Yes. Fine. Whatever."

The healer left the room, leaving a puzzled and somewhat distraught Jedi in her wake.

A what? A life-bond? He had never personally known anyone to have one before, at least not a Jedi. Attachment was forbidden. Only Force sensitive beings not associated with the Jedi had formed such bonds.

How could this have happened? When could this have happened?

Think...think, Kenobi!

His eyebrows furrowed in concentration, his mind coming up a complete blank. Not since his younger padawan days had he been seriously 'intimate' with anyone. Missions for the Council had kept he and his Master far too busy. And his latest mission to Naboo had been to far too perilous for any type of extracurricular activities.

Meditate. He must meditate. Surely the answers will come.

Obi-Wan left the healer's rooms and quickly walked to the temple gardens, seeking solitude in meditation, sure that the Force would provide a solution to his problem.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE 

One month. It was one month ago that the Trade Federation were defeated. One month ago that Obi-Wan Kenobi left.

The ache he left behind had lessened, but it was still present. It was always present.

Her thoughts rarely dwelled on the young Jedi these days. She had much more pressing matters to attend to. She was the Queen for pity's sake! She couldn't be distracted by a simple crush.

But sometimes in the middle of the night, she would awaken to a tingling on her lips, a whisper of a voice speaking her name, and an ember glowing within her heart.

----------------------------------

"Sabé, did you say something?"

"No, Mi'Lady. What did you hear?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Probably just my imagination."

But Padmé knew it was more than that. For several days now she had been hearing her name. Once when she was walking the hallway to the main audience chamber, once when she was getting ready for bed, and just now. She was beginning to wonder if she was losing her sanity.

-----------------------------------

Padmé flicked the vegetables around the intricate china with her gold utensil. Her appetite had eluded her once more, just as it had done for the past two days.

Perhaps it wasn't 'nothing' after all. She was losing weight, she didn't want to eat, she was hearing voices. And then there was that strange aching sensation. Perhaps it was time she consulted her physician.

-----------------------------------

"Well? What did he say?"

Padmé stepped into her bed chamber, flinging the unused prescription into the recycling bin. "Post traumatic stress disorder."

"That does make a little sense, Mi'Lady. After all you went through during the droid battle. And then taking care of that Jedi, uhm, what's-his-name...Obi-Wan Kenobi. That was quite a bit to handle."

Padmé felt a sudden flush radiate through her body.

"Say his name again."She immediately turned to face her handmaiden.

"Huh?"

"The Jedi. Say his name again."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

Once again, the warmth located somewhere deep within her flowed throughout her body. She turned to glance into a nearby mirror, convinced that her skin must be glowing.

This was no crush. She had had crushes before. Palo was a crush. This...this was something she had never experienced before. She didn't recognize it, couldn't begin to describe it, and suddenly was frightened by it.

"What is it Mi'Lady? What's the matter?" Sabé was immediately by her side.

"I'm...I'm not sure. I need to go to Coruscant...to the Jedi Temple." Her hands flew to her now flushed face. "I need to find Obi-Wan Kenobi!"

Queen Amidala's plans for a trip to Coruscant were spoiled due to a worker rebellion on one of Naboo's moons. Apparently, the spice miners there had decided their profits were unsatisfactory and had shut down production entirely.

It seemed that the short-lived peace following the Trade Federation's occupation had ended. It was now back to politics and negotiations. From the looks of things, she would not be leaving the planet any time soon.

She would have to learn to the live with the aching need that seemed to be ravaging away her soul.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX 

The words from Master Windu -- "first solo mission as a Knight" and Adi Gallia's "congratulations" were echoing throughout his brain. The words that had followed --"spice miner rebellion" and "Naboo" had immediately caused a reaction somewhere deep inside him, and he hadn't heard anything else after that.

Why in the blazes was the Force doing this to him? Back to Naboo? He didn't want to go back to Naboo! Naboo was the source of all of his current problems! Whether it was the death of his Master occurring there, his injury, or recovery -- whatever had happened, he knew that all he wanted to do was stay away from the wretched planet and forget.

But a little voice inside his head, that curiously sounded a lot like Master Yoda, was telling him that it had been four weeks now, and he was not getting better. Meditations were not helping. The healers had been at a loss...at least until today.

Healer T'Pal had suggested a life-bond had begun forming. Perhaps something had happened on Naboo that he wasn't aware of. Perhaps while he was unconscious, one of the handmaidens...

No. This is ridiculous. They wouldn't. Would they? But what else could have happened?

The baritone voice of Master Windu continued to drone on and on about the specifics of the mission, but Obi-Wan Kenobi was lost.

The look on his face however, was not. Yoda hadn't missed it. The new Knight wasn't paying the least bit of attention!

A sudden thought had occurred to Obi-Wan that had not occurred before. Something had to have happened during his recovery. And who was with him during that recovery? Queen Amidala herself.

His brows furrowed in concentration. He had been in her bed...and the way she so confidently had exposed his bare torso. There was no embarassment at all on her part. It was almost as if she was familiar with his body.

But she hadn't said anything. She didn't do anything...that he could remember. Surely, she wouldn't have done something that he _couldn't _remember!

A rapid and forceful tapping of Yoda's gimer stick on the council floor brought his attention back to the conversation proceeding without him.

"Accept this mission, you will?" Yoda's knowing glare swept over him, causing him to blush from the humiliation of being caught not paying attention.

"Yes."

If the increased tugging apprehension he now felt was any indication, perhaps returning to Naboo would be the only way he would find the answers he had been seeking.

As the small ship he was on made its way to the planet, the almost painful burden he bore began to ease somewhat, and in its place was now a warmth he could not explain. A soothing salve to the ache he had suffered for the past four weeks. He realized that his suspicions had been right. The solution to the problem was on Naboo..and he was suddenly quite nervous about that fact.

Healer T'Pal entered the Jedi Council Chambers and curtly bowed before the Masters seated there.

"Wish to speak to us, you do?"

"Yes Master Yoda. I have come to report my findings on a mind healing session with Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Proceed." Master Windu sat back in his chair and steepled his long fingers in his lap.

"Knight Kenobi has been suffering from the ramifications of an incomplete life-bonding process. During our session, I discovered a fairly new-formed bond that had to have been established at least four weeks before. Knight Kenobi suspects that the events on Naboo are somehow responsible."

"When discover this, did you?"

"Our session was held this morning."

"And you waited until now to tell us?" Master Windu was no longer appearing comfortably at ease and it put Healer T'Pal on alert. She decided to explain her actions quickly.

"I spent the rest of the day researching Force bonds. Although this particular bond is fresh, it is strong. I recommendbond elimination therapy as soon as possible before the bond has a chance to grow or complete. In the meanwhile, it is also my recommendation that Knight Kenobi needs to remain on inactive duty and there should be no mention to him of Naboo or anything that occurred there."

Master Windu turned to Master Yoda at that moment and uttered two simple words. "Uh oh."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN 

"This way Knight Kenobi." Captain Panaka motioned beyond the hangar to the entrance to the main palace. "Queen Amidala is expecting you."

His feet felt like lead. His hands were sweating. His mouth was parched. This wasn't nerves. This was sheer panic!

But underneath it all, with every labored step, was a calmness welling up in his soul, a bubbling spring of contentment -- the source of that spring just a few steps away.

He didn't pay attention to the extravagant pink feathered gown that she wore, or the equally extravagant arched headdress. The only thing he saw was the dark eyes that locked onto him, pulling him to her like a ship caught in a tractor beam. It took every ounce of his control to stop his movements and slow his increased respirations.

Padmé glanced at the trio of handmaidens that stood beside her, certain that they could hear the fluttering of her heart. She intentionally took a deep breath and let it out slowly in order to calm her nerves.

Captain Panaka was escorting him. He would be here very shortly. She knew that as a fact, even though she could not yet see him, could not yet hear his footfalls. She could feel him. It was that now all-too-familiar urging within her heart.

He was now in the room moving toward her and that urging was becoming so powerful, she wasn't sure that she could resist it. What would he do if she ran to him and flung herself into his arms?

As of their own volition, her legs flexed to do just that, and she had to physically restrain them. It was if her body had a mind of its own, and that mind had only one focus: Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"We appreciate your prompt arrival, Knight Kenobi." Panaka was addressing him, and he knew it was rude of him, but for some reason, he was absolutely incapable of tearing his eyes away from the dark brown gaze that was now fixed upon him.

"The mining corporation leaders will be here for negotiations and dinner shortly. If you would accompany us, we are heading for the dining hall now."

With just a quick glance at Panaka, Obi-Wan accepted his invitation before returning once more to Padmé's captive gaze.

Panaka's own eyes shot back and forth between the Jedi and the Queen, before touching her arm to move her in the direction of the dining hall. Obi-Wan followed behind them.

The handmaidens brought up the rear, falling back slightly.

"What was up with that?" Rabé whispered to Yané.

"You're telling me! Did you see the way she was staring at him? I mean, he's hot and all that, but really." Yané shot back.

Rabé leaned once more toward Yané. "There's something going on."

"More than you both realize." Sabé informed them. "Her highness hasn't been eating lately and she's beginning to lose weight. She's also been acting strange latelyand asking weird questions. If you ask me, I think she's in love."

"In love!"

"Shhh!" Rabé scolded Yané for her raised voice.

"That's impossible!" Yané continued, quieter now.

"Why?"

"Because Jedi are forbidden to fall in love. He's just going to break her heart." Sabé informed them, her voice more hushed than even before.

The trio continued slowly, keeping their distance from the company walking ahead of them, ensuring the privacy of their conversation.

"What are we going to do?" Yané asked.

"The only thing we can do! Our job. Protect the Queen. We have to keep them separated until he leaves."

Three heads nodded in unison as they finally entered the dining hall.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT 

Rabé glanced over to Yané who was secretly conversing with Captain Panaka in the corner of the room. If their plans were going to be successful, they would need his help.

The representatives of the mining corporation had just arrived and while the last of the dinner preparations were being made, the Naboo delegates and other parties involved were mingling about the expansive dining hall.

"He's hovering! Intercept! Intercept!"

It was Sabé who whispered past Rabé, quietly urging the handmaiden to quickly intervene.

"Mi'Lady!"

Her voice was much louder than she had anticipated and all eyes on the room turned to her for a moment before resuming their individual conversations.

Padmé was startled by the outburst. "What?"

"Excuse me, Knight Kenobi. I must speak with her highness."

Rabé escorted the Queen to a nearby columned alcove.

"What is it Rabé?"

"Uhm...nothing that important." She stammered, panicking to find something to say. "You...you have a hair out of place."

Rabé's fingers moved about the elaborate headdress, pretending to tuck in loosened strands of hair that were not even there.

"We can't have her highness making a spectacle of herself, now can we?" She teased.

Rabé She knew that Padmé had a wicked sense of humor and she had always gotten away with her teasing, but from the look that the Queen was giving her now, she was beginning to worry about her timing.

She was also beginning to wonder about the success of her plan, as following a curt and highly suspicious-sounding 'thank you,' the Queen moved immediately back to the Jedi's side.

She cast Sabé an emergent glance, but then sighed in relief as the mining representatives arrived and the small crowed moved toward the dining table.

The large crescent shaped table provided seating all along its outer curve and a few on the inner arch. Captain Panaka escorted the representatives to seats along the arch, and Sabé began to panic as she saw the Jedi moving toward the chair right next to where the Queen sat, in the middle of the outer curve, facing her guests.

Yané was the closest to that location, and Sabé glanced at her furtively.

Apprehension quickly turned to humor at Yané's chosen distraction. She had just intentionally reached across the Queen and spilled a glass of dark red wine all over the cushioned chair.

"I'm so sorry Knight Kenobi." Yané was quickly removing the chair away from the table, and motioned for the young man to take a seat further down the outer curve, at least three seats away from the Queen. The three handmaidens all sighed before sitting in their own respective positions, on the right side of her majesty.

Dinner was going remarkably well and the handmaidens were nearly congratulating themselves on the displacement of the knight. He was beyond contact, and beyond visual range. The design of the table had him seated where he would have to uncomfortably crane his neck to see her, and so far, he had not attempted it.

It was the negotiations that would take place after dinner that worried them.

The dishes were cleared and the other company moved to the council room. Queen Amidala sat upon her designated throne while the rest of the guests seated themselves in a circle about the room. To their dismay, Knight Kenobi seated himself directly opposite the Queen - out of range for anything tactile, but directly in her line of sight.

Their eyes immediately bore upon each other.

"Mi'Lady?"

"Yes Sabé?"

"You have something on your face."

"Yes I know. It's called make-up, Sabé."

There was that humor she knew so well, although it was laced with sarcasm. "No, no, I mean food."

Queen Amidala turned her head in horror, disguising the move by covering the side of her mouth with her hand, pretending to be giving a command to her handmaiden.

Sabé glanced across toward the Jedi. It had worked. The break in their line of sight was enough of a distraction that the Knight was proceeding with negotiations with the miners. Sabé took her time, pretending to remove the bit of imaginary food from Padmé's cheek.

The Jedi's negotiation skills were adequate, Sabé noted, but not enough to satisfy the miners. Hours passed, with the handmaidens finding every excuse to interrupt their concentrated stares -- from stubbing their toe on a chair and yelping out, to picking off imaginary lint from the Queen's wardrobe, to moving about the room and asking the Jedi if he would like something to drink, something to eat, and so on.

It was highly improper on their part to be behaving this way, and they were sure that after the talks had ended, the Queen was going to have a word or two with them about it. Her facial expressions had changed throughout the course of the evening from curious amusement to downright exasperated shock.

Sabé shuddered at the look she was receiving now. Yep. They were definitely going to get it.

The Queen rose from the table and thanked her guests, assuring them that the talks would resume in the morning after breakfast. She nodded her head toward the escort personnel now standing in the room, and customarily wished the guests a good evening and told them they would be escorted to their guest quarters to retire.

She then rose and began leaving the room herself and to the handmaidens' horror, the Jedi Knight moved right alongside her.

All three of the handmaidens moved quickly to dutifully follow the Queen, casting Captain Panaka distressed wide-eyed glances.

He nodded his head, receiving the intended message and moved to intercept Knight Kenobi.

"Excuse me Jedi Kenobi. I was wondering if you would offer me some advice on a new safety protocol we are establishing for the royal guard. I would appreciate your input."

Sabé watched as the Jedi hesitated and then complied. Captain Panaka turned to wink quickly at the trio, who responded with wide grins as they watched him escort the young Knight away.

Their grins vanished immediately at the look that Queen Amidala shot them. She knew something was up.

They were definitely going to get it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine 

Sometimes if the firelight flickered just right, Obi-Wan could make out the shadow of a tauntaun in the stony ceiling above his bed. Next to that was an array of imperfections in another stone that closely resembled the Naturian Galaxy. He knew this because he had been staring up at the ceiling wide-eyed for nearly four hours.

Another glance to the nearby chronometer. It was now third hour. The palace was deathly quiet at this time of night -- the only sounds being the roar of a distant waterfall and the tapping footfalls of an occasional passing security guard.

It was probably for the best that sleep had eluded him this night.

If he slept, he dreamed.

If he dreamed, he dreamed of her.

After such dreams, he would awaken with a bittersweet longing clutching him. It was almost disheartening that now, finding himself so close to her, that this longing was not only haunting his dreams, but his wakened state as well.

Disheartening, distressing, and distracting. He wasn't sure how he had gotten through the negotiations with her in the room. He could hardly remember what he had said.

The initial vision of her when he arrived on-planet was enough to take his breath away. He had experienced an almost blinding urge to rush to her and remove that ridiculous headdress so that he could run his fingers through her long silky curls...to take those firm red lips against his own and...

Blast! This is not helping!

Obi-Wan wearily rose from the bed and began to pace the room.

He was at his wit's end. Overcome with longing almost painful, he made a decision. If this was the will of the Force, then so be it.

Slipping on his boots and pulling on his light inner tunic, his mind made up,he left his room.

---------------------------------------------

They hadn't confessed to anything, but Padmé knew better. The guilt was written all over their faces, especially Sabé's. They were up to something, she knew it. She just couldn't figure out what.

The impropriety of their actions tonight during the negotiations was bad enough, and then afterward, had Captain Panaka actually winked at them? Was he possibly in on this too?

The evening had started so well to end so strange. She had been so excited that Obi-Wan had been the Jedi assigned to assist her in the mining negotiations. She had had every intention on spending as much time with him as possible and then what did he do but leave to help Captain Panaka! Something about a new security protocol...

Padmé bolted upright suddenly on the bed.

_What new security protocol_?

Her mouth opened wider and wider as the pieces of the disappointing evening began to fit together.

The constant interruptions, the hasty removal of Obi-Wan from her sight.

"Of all the nerve! Just who do they think they are?"

She mumbled as she jumped off the bed, went to grab her satin robe and then stormed from the room. She turned left at the first hallway, heading straight toward the guestrooms where Obi-Wan was staying.

She rounded a corner that led to the hallway in front of his quarters when her forward momentum was abruptly halted by a firm and muscular chest.

Slightly irritated, she glanced up into eyes of green and gray -- eyes burning with passion and determination, the fire burning within them melting every last bit of her irritation away.

And then her eyes fell to his lips and the breath hitched in her throat.

"Mi'Lady!"

It was Sabé's yell that echoed down the hallway.

Obi-Wan looked at Padmé with slight apprehension. She grinned lopsidedly, grabbed his hand and began running the opposite direction, in search of a place where they could finally be alone.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

"Did you try his comlink?" 

"Yes, but he's not answering!" 

"Then knock louder!" 

Rabé began a much more aggressive rapping on Captain Panaka's door. She found her hand hanging in mid air now that it was finally opened.

Sabé gulped slightly at his disheveled and aggravated appearance.

Captain Panaka glanced at them for a moment before confusion ebbed and awareness settled in. "Is there an emergency? What's wrong?"

"It's the Queen!" Yané tried not to sound desperate, but from the look on Panaka's face, she had not succeeded.

"What's wrong with the Queen?" He had quickly moved to the side to grab his coat, belt, and blaster and began putting them on.

"She snuck out of her room! And Knight Kenobi is missing as well!" Sabé explained.

"They are together!" Yané screeched.

"You have to help us!" The three echoed in unison.

Panaka smirked, one eyebrow shooting up. The handmaidens were notoriously loyal, but this was getting out of hand. "She is a grown woman you know. Just let her be." 

A firm arm came across the door he was attempting to close and a Sabé gazed at him intently, repeating a part of the handmaiden's vow. "To honor and protect from all harm, deny oneself and serve her majesty." 

A heavy sigh escaped Panaka's nose and he exited his rooms, shut the door behind him, and proceeded to assist in their search of the missing couple. 

---------------------------------

The loud booming sound of the hyperdrive engines coming out of lightspeed filled the bridge of the small Coruscant ship entering the Naboo atmosphere. Its three Jedi occupants appeared slightly apprehensive.

"It's the middle of the night on Naboo." Healer T'Pal glanced at the ship's chronometer. "Nearly third hour. Kenobi should be sleeping in the palace somewhere. This won't be so difficult after all." 

Mace Windu shot her an incredulous look. The woman needed to get out of the Temple more often. She surely wasn't this naive. He then looked at Master Yoda, who was pensive, but as usual did not appear that worried. Perhaps he shared in the Healer's optimism. 

However, the words Yoda spoke confirmed that was not quite true.

"Too late, I hope we are not."

-----------------------------------

"Did you check the gardens?" 

"Yes, yes!" 

"How about the grand balcony off of the ballroom?"

"I looked there." Rabé called out, approaching the other two handmaidens, who were waiting at their designated meeting place in the main entry. 

"Good, here comes Captain Panaka. Maybe he's had better luck." 

"I've checked the security monitors. She left her room at 0310 hours and went down the north hallway. Kenobi left his quarters at 0315. They met in the hallway outside of his room." He paused. 

"What? Where did they go? Yané was near panicking.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know!" Sabé sounded even more panicked.

"Apparently, Kenobi did something to the monitors. I saw him raise his hand up toward the cameras and then everything blacked out."

"Damn Jedi." Rabé muttered, intending on her frustrated message to be picked up only by the surrounding ears. She blushed however, as she looked upon the faces of the others who were now looking over her head, and turned slowly to face three Jedi Knights. 


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

"This is Master Mace Windu and Master Yoda from the Coruscant Temple. I am Jedi Healer T'Pal. It is imperative that we find Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. Can one of you be so kind as to take us to him?"

"We wish." Was Rabé's somewhat sarcastic reply, which received a stern look from the tall, dark Jedi.

Captain Panaka approached the visitors. "I'm sorry, but we are unable to locate Knight Kenobi at this time...or the Queen for that matter."

"You mean they're together?" The appalled tone of Master Windu's voice caused the royal staff to exchange surprised glances.

"We've been searching the palace and the grounds for over an hour." Panaka reassured him.

"What about the security monitors?"

Panaka was a bit ruffled at Windu's statement. I know how to do my job! he wanted to say. He took a deep breath and opted to say instead, "Kenobi disabled them doing that...that thing...that.." His hand flicked in the air.."that Jedi thing. Whatever you guys do."

Windu looked toward T'Pal, one eyebrow arched. Things may be worse than they had originally thought.

A slight movement beneath their line of sight, and the group instantly parted.

Without saying a word, Master Yoda moved across the room, his gimer-stick tapping along the marble floor. The Jedi and the Jedi Healer followed him without hesitation. Sabé looked to the other handmaidens and then to Captain Panaka, who simply shrugged his shoulders and filed behind T'Pal.

The parade of Jedi and palace personnel slowly made their way through the deserted hallways, receiving occasional curious glances from posted guards. Led by Master Yoda, they exited the palace near the guest chambers and stepped out onto a wide flagstone veranda, edged by an intricate iron fence, beyond which flowed crystal blue waters. Along the expansive portico were several urns filled with large white flowers that seemed to glow in the moonlight.

Yoda hesitated slightly, reaching out more strongly into the Force in order to read the young Jedi's signature found there. His slow steps once more proceeded down the walkway and the crowd followed. After turning a corner of the palace, the group stopped abruptly, their mouths agape, eyes wide as they took in the scene before them.

Leaning against the railing ahead was Queen Amidala and Jedi Knight Kenobi obviously caught up in the throes of passion, intimately embracing, kissingeach another soundly. So enthralled with one another in fact, that they hadn't even noticed the approach of the small search party.

It was Captain Panaka who cleared his throat, breaking the couple's concentrated display of affection. He almost felt sorry for them at that moment. The look on the young Jedi's face was a fascinating mixture of embarrassment and confusion.

"Speak to you, we must Obi-Wan."

A thousand questions entered Obi-Wan's mind; most predominantly, what in all the galaxies was Yoda, Windu, and T'Pal doing on Naboo?

His years of training and respect for the Jedi Masters however, only allowed him to utter three words, which he accompanied with a bow. "Yes, Master Yoda."


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE 

Padmé paced the hallway in front of the councilroom where Obi-Wan had entered with the other Jedi. She couldn't actually hear any words coming from inside. Not that she had expected to hear screaming or anything. They were Jedi after all -- incapable of displaying those type of extreme emotions.

But she wasn't a Jedi, and she was fighting the urge to have a complete temper tantrum right in front of the handmaidens watching her, as well as Captain Panaka who stood close by with an rather undefinable look on his face. The handmaiden's faces however were quite smug. They almost looked as if they had accomplished something.

It was infuriating!

Oh yes. There will be screaming later no matter what the outcome of Obi-Wan's meeting. It was time to put the handmaidens and Captain Panaka in their places.

Although there was a lack of strong emotions emanating from the councilroom, there was_ something_ she felt. It seeped into her soul, and could only be defined as despair.

With just a moment's contemplation, she realized the emotion was coming from Obi-Wan.

That could mean only one thing. The Jedi Masters were refusing to accept their relationship.

Of course they were.

Attachment was forbidden for Jedi, and she and Obi-Wan had definitely become attached. But not of their own making!

She didn't understand it, but in the short time they had actually been together, she had come to accept it. Some power beyond their control was drawing them together. It was a power so strong, neither one of them could resist it, and once they gave into it, it had threatened to consume them.

Even if they had wanted to resist it, it would have been impossible, for either of them.

And now it was going to end despite their wishes. The Jedi who had come here were going to see to that.

She stopped her pacing and collapsed next to Sabé on the long bench outside the councilroom, sighing heavily as she began to share Obi-Wan's despair.

-----------------------------------------

"Waste our time, we will not. Know you what the Code says."

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan replied, his head bowed, kneeling before the seated Jedi Masters and Healer.

"For good reasons, the Code is written. Attachment of this kind, distract you from your duties it will."

Obi-Wan glanced up to the gentle features of Master Yoda. He had managed the negotiations earlier this evening without incident. Although an agreement had not been made, he had made some headway. True, that he had been a little distracted by the Queen's presence, but it had not completely handicapped him. It was probably just the newness of the bond that was distracting. Once that newness wore off, he was certain he would be able to function as a Jedi and perform his duties just as before.

For the first time, he found himself disagreeing with Master Yoda -- with the Code. But did he possibly stand a chance at debating this issue?

Maybe he did.

The Jedi were guided by the Force, and it was obvious, at least to him, that the Force had created this bond. How else could it be explained?

That thought sparked a hope within Obi-Wan -- a hope that was quickly squashed by Mace Windu.

"Healer T'Pal has traveled with us in order to begin bond elimination therapy. While you are undergoing treatment, I will assume your mission."

Obi-Wan's jaw set firmly, his eyes cast to the floor, his voice barely above a whisper. "What if I don't want the bond eliminated?"

The Jedi Masters looked to one another, surprise and worry etched on their faces.

"Cooperate you will, or a Jedi no longer will you be."

Yoda's voice mirrored his own. His words were not harsh nor judgmental, just factual. If Obi-Wan went against the Council, went against the Code and pursued this bond he shared with Padmé, he would have to leave the Jedi Order.

His heart sunk in his chest and despair swept through him. He once more bowed his head, unwilling to look into the sympathetic gaze of the Jedi Master sitting before him.

"Yes, Master Yoda." He replied softly as Healer T'Pal moved to his side to begin the therapy.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: This is still a bit painful, but don't worry guys -- it's going to get better...I promise. : ) 

--------------------------------------

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

The door to the councilroom opened and through its wide frame stepped the formidable figure of Jedi Master Windu.

Padmé was immediately on her feet to question him.

He stopped her words with his uplifted hand and a steady gaze. "Knight Kenobi will be undergoing bond elimination therapy." He paused to consider a way to explain the process. "Healer T'Pal will basically be probing Kenobi's mind and...destroying any trace of a connection between you."

The strickened look on the young Queen's face softened his features somewhat and he lifted a hand to place on her shoulder. "You must understand that it is against the Code for Jedi to form such attachments as this. It was a mistake. This is for the best." His attempt at a comforting smile was not returned.

Mace then turned to Captain Panaka, who still stood down the hall some ways from the councilroom.

"Captain Panaka, I believe. I need the details of Knight Kenobi's mission and the briefing from this evening's negotiations. I will be taking over the talks from here on."

Captain Panaka cast a sympathetic look toward Padmé and motioned for the Jedi to follow him, leaving Padmé standing in the hallway with her handmaidens.

It was a mistake, he had said. How could something that felt so wonderful be a mistake? She could still feel the warmth of Obi-Wan's mouth as it traced along her throat, her jaw, and upon her eager mouth.

It never occurred to her thatwhat they shared could possibly be a mistake.

There was no mistaking the powerful connection they felt. The overbearing need to touch his face with her hands, mix her breath with his own, press her body as closely to him as she possibly could.

When they had met in the hallway outside of his room, no words were needed. The understanding was clear. The need was great. They had to find a way to be alone, to fulfill that need, to touch, to hold, to kiss. And when they did, it was...bliss.

Not a mistake.

And now it was going to end.

Was it all a dream?

Padmé felt the reassuring grip of Sabé's hand on her arm and her whispered words, "I'm sorry, Mi'Lady," and she realized it wasn't a dream, as the tears began to flow. It was an absolute nightmare. One that she may never awaken from.

The other handmaidens were quickly ushering her sobbing form back to the bench.

"We're so sorry Mi'Lady. We had no idea you felt this way. That it was this serious." Rabé knelt in front of Padmé, her hands grasping the Queen's trembling knees.

A slight hiccup escaped Padmé as she attempted to regain her composure. "I can't explain what happened, but ever since he kissed me when he was recovering, it's like...there's a part of me, inside," her hand grasped the satin robe at her chest, "that was incomplete...empty...hollow. But when he came back to Naboo and we were together, that empty place was completely filled. I felt so alive...whole. But now...now I feel like that part deep inside of me is being ripped wide open and I will never be the same again."

She broke into fresh sobs and the handmaidens held her, consoling her the best way that they could, although they truly could not begin to understand the depth of her sorrow.

--------------------------------------------------

Healer T'Pal had entered Obi-Wan's mind, probed through the array of emotional upheaval his earlier decision had made. The depth of that emotion, compounded with the emotion being sent out by the Queen herself, nearly made the healer regret their decision, withdraw the mind touch, and re-evaluate the situation.

But it was Master Yoda's decision. The oldest and wisest member of the council, the Jedi most attuned to the Force. It had to be the right decision. She must proceed.

Two hours later, mentally exhausted, physically weary, she retreated from Obi-Wan Kenobi's mind and opened her eyes to the observant and expectant gaze of Master Yoda.

"Touched the bond did you?"

"Yes Master Yoda." The healer's voice displayed her weariness.

"Diminished now, is it not?" Yoda's head was held high in confidence.

"No."

The Jedi Master's head immediately fell, his large ears drooping as well.

"I'm sorry Master Yoda, but I was unable to access the life-bond."

Obi-Wan remained silent, watching the visual interplay between Yoda and T'Pal.

"Apparently there is some interference that I did not forsee."

"The Queen." Yoda confirmed.

"Yes. She is not willing to release her hold on the bond. Without her assistance, I do not believe that we can eradicate it."

A small hopeful grin spread across Obi-Wan's face, which he quickly hid before it was seen by Master Yoda.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

"What recommend you?"

Healer T'Pal studied Obi-Wan for a minute or two before hesitantly replying to Master Yoda. "I believe that the therapy should proceed with the presence of the Queen. Since she is so reticent, I may be able to access the bond more successfully while they are in each other's presence and it is more strong."

Yoda nodded his head in agreement.

"With her permission, of course. A bond elimination can only take place with the complete agreement and understanding of the parties involved."

"Agree, she shall. If in love with young Kenobi she is, the importance of removing this bond she must see. Bring her in."

Padmé was ushered into the room beginning to glow with the rising Nubian sunlight pouring through the numerous arched windows. She met Yoda's gaze with a glare. They had obviously asked her in here to test the bond, to see if it still existed.

Her frowning glare moved from Yoda, to T'Pal, but once meeting the weary gray-green eyes of Obi-Wan, she couldn't hold back the smile that brightened her entire face. He returned her smile with one just as brilliant.

It was at first a dull prick to her heart, and then the pulling began, growing steadily until she was drawn to kneel in a similar posture in front of him. When she would have run her fingers through his hair, beyond her own willpower, Healer T'Pal stopped her.

"You will not be allowed to touch. We only need your assistance."

"Assistance?"

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, finding himself not able to bear the look upon her face.

"The bond still exists. We need your assistance to proceed with its removal."

Padmé looked back to Obi-Wan, confusion and questions flashing across her mind. She had felt his despair, and then right before they asked her to come into the room, had felt a small glimmer of hope. Now the hope began to rise in her as well.

If they were asking her to help do something that would only cause Obi-Wan pain -- they could forget it.

"I will not cooperate." She saw a momentary flash of a smile on Obi-Wan's face.

Yoda was immediately by her side. "Deny Obi-Wan a future as a Jedi, would you? All that he has accomplished, take away from him? Love him you do. Obvious to all. Selfish, love is not."

"What do you know about love?" The words came out more bitter than she had intended, but she did not wish to take them back.

Obi-Wan sat silent, empowering her with his own feelings and determination through his gaze and along their bond.

"A Jedi, the entire universe do they love. Protect them, guide them, serve them. The best kind of love, this is. Sacrifice, duty, honor, committment -- the best kind of love, these things are. Take that all away from him, will you? Go against the will of the Force you do."

Padmé could care less about the will of the Force. In her eyes, all that mattered was Obi-Wan. But, some of Yoda's words began to ring true. She was not ignorant of the sacrifices of a Jedi. Taken into the Temple as small children, even infants sometimes, their entire lives were devoted to the Jedi Order. Years of training, physically and mentally. Obi-Wan had endured it all magnificently.

A small smirk then lit her face, which Obi-Wan had trouble reading. But her emotions were clear to him. Resignment. She had listened to Yoda and she was resigned to give in. He couldn't allow it. He didn't care what the outcome was, he just knew he could not let Padmé or the bond escape him.

Padmé took a deep breath and sighed it out slowly as she gazed into the green-graydepths directly across from her. No. She couldn't do this to Obi-Wan. Yoda was correct. Obi-Wan was a Jedi Knight. She did not have the right to take that away from him.

"All right. You may proceed."

Healer T'Pal's shoulders slumped from the relieved tension in the room.

Padmé looked to Obi-Wan, hoping for the best, but mostly feeling utterly, totally defeated.

She heard the healer's voice telling her to relax and clear her mind. It was then that a whisper of a thought flittered across.

/Don't let go./

She opened her eyes to see Obi-Wan's closed tightly. She closed her own once more and concentrated, and she heard the voice again. It was soft, cultured, and masculine, and belonged to no one other than Obi-Wan.

/I love you. Don't let go./

Focusing all of her energy inward, Padmé formed the thought in her mind, hoping that it would be received by the intended party.

/I have to./

/Don't let go./

/I'm sorry Obi-Wan./

/Don't...let...go.../

The words once more whispered along her senses right before she felt the presence of Healer T'Pal enter into her concsciousness.

An hour later, Padmé gasped as a new presence joined them. Master Yoda. With much less gentleness, he began to probe and prod the bond. She let out a slight gasp at the intensity of it, and then it was over. Both Yoda and the Healer had retreated and she was quickly left to her own thoughts -- thoughts which were quickly becoming quite dismayed.

Had they succeeded? Did the bond still exist?


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN 

Obi-Wan met the gaze of Padmé, shocked he could barely read it. What was worse was that he could no longer feel her presence within him, that sweet longing that had he had grown accustomed to.

He quickly threw up his shields and maintained his composure, unwilling to reveal his despair and resentment to the two Jedi watching him closely. They had destroyed the very thing that he had come to live for. He doubted he would ever forgive them for that, or forgive himself for allowing it to happen.

Padmé did not handle the situation quite so well. She searched along her mind to the familiar place where Obi-Wan had resided, and although the bond was not completely vanished, it had diminished so much, it was barely recognizable.

So, they had succeeded. Obi-Wan could go back to his life as a Jedi, and she could go back to her duties as well. But she knew her life would never be the same. Since experiencing the joy that the short-lived bond had brought her, the love that they had shared, anything and everything else paled in comparison, and she began to wonder if anything would make her happy again.

She definitely wasn't happy now. She was absolutely furious and her face showed it. Furious with Yoda and T'Pal for destroying their connection, but mostly she was furious with herself. She allowed it to happen. She had listened to their arguments and had given in. Even after Obi-Wan pleaded with her not to. She had given in.

And now the despair settled in and the tears threatened to come.

Healer T'Pal stepped forward and placed her long amphibious fingers on both of their shoulders.

"The bond has been dampened, but it still exists. With Master Yoda's permission, I suggest that the two of you be taken to Coruscant, to the Jedi Temple, where, with the assistance of another Healer more qualified in this type of therapy, we will be able to eliminate it entirely, and then everyone can get on with their lives. Is this agreeable?"

Padmé numbly nodded, too depressed now to put up a fight.

Obi-Wan did the same.

Master Yoda dismissed the couple to their own private quarters, admonishing them to keep their eyes and hands off one another and to keep out of each other's sight, informing them that they would be watched until the following morning, when they would leave for the Jedi Temple.

Obi-Wan and Padmé both rose from the floor slowly, the exhaustion of the therapeutic process sinking in. Padmé moved toward the door first, followed shortly by Obi-Wan. She glanced sorrowfully at the trio of handmaidens still sitting vigil outside in the hallway and then reluctantly turned and walked away. Before moving out of sight completely, she turned to glance behind her and met the despondent gaze of Obi-Wan. She smiled at him briefly. He smiled in return, and then they went their separate ways.

Once the Queen was out of their sight, Sabé was on her feet, her ear pressed to the councilroom door.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rabé whispered across at her.

"Shhh!" Sabé intently focused on the conversation occurring between Master Yoda and the Jedi Healer.

Her eyes widened as their words continued. The conversation abruptly ended, and she quickly walked to the other handmaidens, grasped their arms and started escorting them down the hallway.

"Boy did we screw up." Sabé murmured as they walked.

"It's not like its the first time." Rabé returned somberly.

"What did you hear?" Yané asked.

Sabé glanced around them and then moved the girls to a private alcove, her words an echoed whisper amongst the expansive marble columns.

"I heard the Jedi Healer tell Master Yoda how lucky they were that the Queen and Jedi Kenobi hadn't consumated their bond. Something about it being impossible to remove a life-bond once that happens. Apparently, they had not gotten that far yet, and so she thinks if they get them back to Coruscant and get the help of another healer, the bond will be eliminated for good."

"That's what we want...isn't it?" Yané dared to ask.

"No!" Rabé slapped her friend on the arm. "Not now!"

Yané tried not to look confused.

"Did you see how they looked at each other? Did you see the pain on their faces? We definitely screwed up."

"So what are we going to do?" Yané was still confused, but found herself a more-than-willing participant in any plan that would secure the Queen's happiness.

"We have to get them together in order to consumate this bond thing before they leave for Coruscant." Sabé stated confidently.

"When are they leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning." Sabé grinned at the wide eyed expressions of the handmaidens. "We have to do some quick thinking and some quick planning girls. We have to get them in bed, together, by tonight!"


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN 

Sabé was beginning to get desperate. The Queen had spent the entire day on the mining colony in the company of Master Windu in order to settle the conflict that had arisen there. She had just arrived back on-planet a little while ago. That didn't leave them much time to work out a plan.

To make matters worse, they really didn't have a plan. They had struggled nearly all day to come up with something that would get the Queen and Obi-Wan together for the night, but other than outright kidnapping, nothing seemed like a plausible idea.

Sabé now stood with a silver dinner tray balanced on one hand and lightly rapped on Obi-Wan's guest chamber door with the other. She waited patiently until finally the door creaked open. She looked about, slightly confused before her eyes dropped down to meet thecurious gaze of Master Yoda.

_When Yoda said that the couple would be watched, he wasn't kidding!_

"Help you, I may?"

"Uhm. I've brought Knight Kenobi his dinner. I'll just place it on the table."

Sabé moved to set the tray down, glancing around the room, finding Obi-Wan kneeling in an obvious meditative pose near an open window. She brought her attention back to the tray and removed the lid. Steam rose from the various dishes, odors of the meal wafting about the room. Yoda sniffed them in deeply.

"Ratalia root pudding, that is?"

"Uhm...yes." Sabé looked toward the small green Jedi, who had moved nearer the table, and then hefted himself upon the chair, breathing deeply. "Do you like ratalia root, sir?"

"Oh yes. My favorite, it is."

"If I would have known you were going to be here, I would have brought you some."

Just then, as if someone had thrown a switch inside her head, the light turned on and the wheels began to spin.

"I tell you what, Master Yoda. If you would like, why don't you go down to the dining hall and eat your dinner there. I would be more than happy to watch Knight Kenobi for you."

Leaning down, she whispered closer to the pointed ear. "You know, neither one of them can be trusted until you can get them both to Coruscant and get that despicable bond taken care of."

"Hmmm." Yoda's gaze turned pensive and for a moment, Sabé was afraid her idea had failed. But then the small Jedi hopped down from the chair and began hobbling toward the exit. "Return as soon as I can, I will."

Sabé watched him leave the area and then ran at a dead run to Captain Panaka's quarters.

"Come on...come on!" She whispered to the closed door as she beat upon it.

"This had better be an emergency!" Captain Panaka flung the door open, not at all surprised to see Sabé standing there.

"What now?"

"I need you to do me a favor." Sabé turned on her sweetest smile.

Panaka merely arched his eyebrow in response, until she continued.

"I need you to... pretend to be somebody...just for a little while."

He opened his mouth to protest before she rushed on.

"It won't be dangerous for the queen, I promise."

"Pretend to be somebody? Who? The queen? You don't want me to pretend to be the queen do you? That's your job Sabé, not mine." He crossed his arms in mock irritation.

"Ha, ha. You're so funny." She smirked at him. "It's not the queen we need you to imitate, it's Knight Kenobi."

"Oh, no worries there. We _do_ look so much alike."

"I'm going to let the sarcasm pass...for now. I need you to come with me."

"And tell me, why should I?"

"Because," an evil grin spread over Sabé's face. "I happen to remember one mid summer's night when a certain Captain of Security had a little too much to drink and ended up waking up the next morning with a certain lady senator..."

"How did you find out about that?"

"Oh, we handmaidens see all and tell... nothing...usually. Don't make us change that."

"Fine," Panaka huffed defeatedly. "As long as the queen isn't going to be in danger."

"She won't be...trust me."

Panaka breathed heavily before closing the door behind him and following Sabé down the hall.

They were soon at the handmaidens' rooms. While Panaka waited outside, Sabé rushed in to inform Yané and Rabé of her plan, and then sent them off to the dining hall to distract Master Yoda, as long as they possibly could.

She asked Captain Panaka to wait and then went to the Queen's chambers. The door was answered by Healer T'Pal. No surprise there. These Jedi were relentless.

She had to play her hand. "Master Yoda has sent me to ask you to join him for dinner in the dining hall, Healer T'Pal." Slight lie there, but nothing she wasn'twilling to pay for later, if her planned worked that is.

"Are you sure? What about the Queen?"

"Oh, I will be more than happy to protect the queen from that awful Knight Kenobi." She leaned closer to the amphibious head, hoping she was at least near her ear. "The sooner you can get him out of her life, the better."

"I see." Healer T'Pal looked hesitant at first and then resigned to depart, moving stealthily down the hallway toward the dining hall.

Sabé bolted down the opposite direction, grabbed ahold of Captain Panaka who was still standing in the hallway, and then returned to Obi-Wan's room.

She burst in, finding him eating his meal. He looked up at the sudden intrusion, with a genuine look of complete confusion. "Sabé, isn't it?"

"Yes, Kenobi. I have an idea. But first let me apologize for trying to come between you and her highness."

She hurried on, knowing that their time was running short.

"If I had any idea of what actually existed between the two of you, the depth of it, and how happy the Queen could be because of it, because of you -- I would have never interfered. I'm sorry. I hope that now I can make it up to you."

Obi-Wan was on his feet. "What's your plan?"

"I need your robe."

Obi-Wan looked to Panaka, who grinned lopsidedly and worriedly shook his head.

Within minutes, Panaka had assumed the meditative posture in front of the window, his back to the room, the hood up of the robe pulled up to conceal his features as much as he could.

Sabé dimmed the lighting in the room just in case.

She was about to escort Obi-Wan out the door when the jiggling movement of the door handle stopped them both in their tracks.

The door swung open and in walked Master Mace Windu. "What's going on here?"


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN 

Sabé immediately glanced behind her, certain that they were caught. She was astonished to only find a disguised and kneeling Panaka...and no one else. _'Where did he go?'_

"Why are you in this room?" Windu's stern voice drew back her attention.

Clearing her face of any astonishment, Sabé turned back around to face the Jedi Master. "I was instructed by Master Yoda to watch Knight Kenobi."

Mace Windu craned his neck to see over the smaller figure of Sabé blocking his way. He could see a kneeling form wearing a Jedi robe and assumed it was Obi-Wan.

"Where is Master Yoda?"

"He went to the dining hall, sir. He asked me to tell you if I saw you to join him there. They are serving ratalia root pudding." Sabé grasped onto the hope the taller Jedi preferred the dish as well.

"I hate ratalia root."

_Damn!_ "I believe they are also serving nerf tenderloin as well."

The dark brown eyes glanced down to Sabé and thenthe Jedi turned on his heel. "I'll be returning as soon as possible. Don't let anyone else in this room."

"Oh, I won't. Trust me."

_You're going burn in every level of Sith Hell, Sabé!_ she thought as she quietly shut the door.

Sabé moved quickly about the room, glancing underneath the bed, peering behind the long draperies. Befuddled, she looked to Panaka who was smiling broadly at her. He then pointed out the open window.

"He...he wouldn't!"

"He did." Panaka snickered.

Sabé hurried to the window and looked out it. Obi-Wan was hanging precariously from the ledge underneath the window sill.

"Will you get back in here! What are you trying to do, kill yourself? If you do, the Queen will never forgive me!"

Obi-Wangrinned at her and with a call to the Force, simply flung his body back up and through the window.

Sabé looked at him carefully, considering a change in her plan. "You stay here. I'll be right back."

She ran from the room and down the hall, and was back in the room within a few minutes. Obi-Wan was pacing silently, while Panaka still maintained his meditative posture on the floor.

"Here." She said to Obi-Wan as she tossed him a bright orange handmaiden dress, complete with hood.

"You want me to wear a dress?"

"It's too dangerous out there in the hallways to go around looking like that. Even if the Jedi Masters won't be back for a while, there's still the security monitors. Put that on and follow me."

Obi-Wan hesitated only slightly before removing his tunic and donning the orange attire. He followed Sabé out the door and down the long hallway, and soon found himself in a large private room, complete with three large beds.

"These are the handmaidens' quarters. You stay here. I'll be right back."

Before he could even ask her what she was doing, the young, determined hanmaiden was out the door. All Obi-Wan could do was sit and wait.

Sabé returned to Padmé's room and rushed to her bedside to wake her.

Padmé awoke, looking up at Sabé, sleepy and confused. "Sabé? What are you doing here? Where's Healer T'Pal?"

"No time to explain. I need you to do me a favor."

"I don't think so. Not after what you, Rabé and Yané did yesterday. You deliberately tried to keep Obi-Wan and I apart!"

"I know. We were wrong. I'm sorry."

Padmé's eyes widened in surprise. That was easier than she thought it was going to be.

"There's really no time to explain Mi'Lady, but I need you to change out of your nightgown and wear this." She handed her the orange handmaiden dress.

"Huh?" Padmé's eyebrow arched in suspicion and then she folded her arms across her chest. "What are you up to Sabé?"

"Please Mi'Lady! There's no time. You're just going to have to trust me."

After a brief moment, Padmé accepted the dress and quickly changed into it. Sabé put on the Queen's nightgown and the two of them crept down the hallway toward the handmaidens' room.

She entered the chamber and noticed another handmaiden sitting against the wall in a high-back chair. Assuming it was Yané or Rabé, she turned back to Sabé.

"Okay. Tell me what's going on. Why am I dressed like this?"

A wide grin spread over Sabé's face and she nodded her head back toward the chair.

Padmé turned to follow her gaze and watched as the supposed handmaiden stood, removed the hood from the orange cloak and smiled at her.

"Obi-Wan!" Padmé immediately rushed into his arms and was met with a firm embrace and soon a devouring kiss.

Sabé smiled wider, quickly wiped a tear from her eye, and then backed out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

She went back down the hallway, snuck into the Queen's room, got into her bed, and flicked off the light.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN 

"Wait...wait a minute." Padmé's words were muffled by the onslaught of Obi-Wan's kisses.

She used all of her willpower to pull away from his embrace, the urge to be close to him almost beyond her control. She held up her hands and backed away slowly, smiling at his appearance in the orange dress, but turning serious once more. She placed herself on one side of the small table in the middle of the room and soon he was standing on the opposite side.

"Obi-Wan, we need to talk about this, while we can. Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I'm sure." Obi-Wan moved to one side of the table, a predatory look to his face that made Padmé shudder. Padmé moved further along the edge of the table, trying to keep a safe distance from him.

"But you could be dismissed from the Jedi Order! I really believe you need to think about this."

She then gripped the edge of the table, the powerful need to rush into his arms nearly overcoming her.

Obi-Wan's features then turned solemn in response. "Padmé. I've been thinking about this all day while I was meditating. The Force brought us together. It's so obvious to me now. Ever since that first kiss when I was recovering..."

"Wait. You remember that kiss?"

Obi-Wan blushed slightly and smiled. "Well, I didn't until meditation today. It seems that even while unconscious, I'm drawn to you. The Force wants us together Padmé, and if my Master taught me anything, it was not to deny the will of the Force -- despite what the Council or the Code says."

His words made sense, but Padmé still found herself worrying. Would he seriously give up his life as a Jedi just to be with her? Would he be happy if he did?

"But Obi-Wan...I..."

Her words stuttered to a stop as Obi-Wan chose at that time to reach down and remove the distracting orange gown over his head, revealing a bronze, muscular chest to her appreciative gaze.

Padmé knew she should continue to argue her point and debate the potential hazards of their decision, but as Obi-Wan moved around the table toward her, she found she had completely lost her power of speech. In fact, the only power that seemed to be emanating from her came from the bond that was now rapidly growing in strength between them as he moved closer. That powerful yearning confirmed that his words were true -- that this was right.

With every touch of his hands, every kiss from his mouth, their bond surged, and when their bodies joined together, it overflowed, enveloping them both until they were no longer two souls but one -- indistinguishable...unbreakable.

---------------------------------------------

Yané and Rabé had had their hands full all evening. Being such a small Jedi, Master Yoda didn't eat much, and it took all of their ingenuity to keep the three Jedi occupied in the dining hall for an adequate length of time.

It wasn't until Rabé found a vintage bottle of Alderaanian wine that the evening progressed to the handmaidens' satisfaction.

Before long, the three Jedi were drinking and singing old Jedi Academy songs, though slightly off key.

Yané and Rabé squinted as the foul notes fell on their ears, but smiled at the same time. As long as they kept these three in the dining hall, they didn't care if they danced naked on the tabletops. Rabé shuddered at the thought of the smaller green Jedi doing just that.

"How much time do you think we need to give them?" Yané whispered to her colleague.

"It's been three hours. Surely, that's long enough. I'm not sure I can take much more of this!"

Just then, Master Windu stood up, good-naturedly slapping Healer T'Pal on the back and began walking toward the dining hall exit. Master Yoda soon followed, veering slightly, relying heavily on his gimer stick to correct his swaying steps.

Healer T'Pal went to the Queen's bed chamber and found Padmé sound asleep in her bed.

Masters Windu and Yoda went to Obi-Wan's room and found him asleep as well.

Yoda was pleased. They would all be leaving for Coruscant in the morning. Everything would be taken care of and things would be back to normal -- the way things should be.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN 

Padmé stretched languorously on the bed, her arms high over her head. Realization of the previous night's events crept into her mind and a large smile spread over her face.

Her smile widened before she quickly shot her head up to locate Healer T'Pal. A glance toward the balcony revealed that the Jedi Healer was performing morning meditation.

Good. She had at least a few moments to lie here and remember.

Sighing heavily, Padmé's fell back down upon the bed, one hand thoughtlessly playing with a long curling lock.

She had made love with Obi-Wan last night, and it was beyond anything she had had expected, or experienced before. He was gentle, loving, painstakingly deliberate -- driving her mad with just the touch of his hands.

The bond between them was nearly throbbing in need for fulfillment, and although their time together was short,they had not rushed.

She returned his methodic caresses with as much care, mapping and memorizing the contours and textures of his body, the well developed musculature of his legs, arms, and abdomen, the adorable cleft of his chin.

The scent of his masculinity, the taste of his mouth, the feel of his flesh underneath her. There wasn't a part of him that she did not touch with her hands or caress with her mouth.

And when he finally entered her, the connection between them was completely filled both physically and mentally.

"Happy this morning I see."

Healer's T'Pals words broke Padmé out of her reverie and she immediately sat up in the bed.

"Just happy to be finally getting this issue resolved. When do we leave?"

"In one-half hour your Highness. Your bags have already been sent to the ship. Your morning meal is waiting for you."

"Thank you."

Padmé glanced up into the face of a grinning handmaiden approaching her with a dressing gown in hand. She exchanged a quick wink with Sabé before rising from the bed to dress.

-------------------

Obi-Wan slowly wakened, his body protesting from lack of sleep and soreness of the previous night's activities. Recalling those activities through the haze of wakening brought an instant grin to his face and an immediate surge of desire through his body.

He had made love with Padmé last night.

At first, he had worried that she might actually refuse him. He had often wondered if she had felt the strength of the bond as he had, seeing that she was not attuned to the Force. After giving in, however, he found her desire matched his own, and he had to quickly rein in that power before it consumed them. He kept the pace of their lovemaking deliberately slow.

How could this be wrong? The Force had literally sung between them - a serenade that belonged to just them. Lifting his hands to his face, he inhaled her lingering fragrance on his fingertips. He could almost feel the softness of her luxurious curls fall across his chest, the taste of her mouth, the firmness of her breasts as they pressed against him.

"Awake I see you are."

Obi-Wan's eyes flew open to see Master Yoda approaching his bedside. He cleared his throat and turned quickly to his side to hide his growing erection.

"Yes, Master."

"Time is short. Leave soon we must."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan took a few quick breaths, calming his nerves and his body before he felt he was able to rise from the bed and make himself presentable.

--------------------

Obi-Wan was escorted to the ship by Masters Windu and Yoda, at a pre-arranged time prior to the expected arrival of Queen Amidala.

He was ushered to the rear compartment of the royal cruiser, while Padmé was kept in the front, guarded by Healer T'Pal.

It was a least a twelve-hour flight to Coruscant from Naboo and Obi-Wan was beginning to worry. Already, he could feel their bond beginning to pulse with need. It had only been five hours since he had been with her, and already the urge to join with her again was making itself known.

Perhaps meditation would help.

He lowered himself onto the cold durasteel floor of the compartment and allowed his mind and body to relax, attempting to focus, but his thoughts kept coming back to the same thing. Padmé Amidala.

--------------------

Two hours into the flight and Padmé was not doing so well. She was pacing her assigned quarters on board, irritated with the Jedi that they had not allowed her handmaidens to escort her, but more irritated that she was being treated like a prisoner aboard her own vessel!

She flung herself down upon the single chair in the room and attempted to compose herself. This wouldn't help matters at all. There was no doubt in her mind that her irritation was a result of her disconnection with Obi-Wan. She was already beginning to feel the burn of his abscence.

Something had changed last night. Their lovemaking had sealed something inside that could not be broken. Not by any distance, not by any type of therapy the Jedi Healers could force upon them.

But along with that realization was a slight prick of fear. It had only been eight hours since they had been together, and he was just down the hall from her now, but it wasn't enough. The burning need she was feeling was threatening to increase with each passing moment.

She wanted to bolt through that door, down the hall, and into his arms. But she couldn't. Not yet. She had to wait. She had to be patient, for both of their sakes.

She turned in her chair to watch the stars flying by at light speed, biting her lip in frustration, and wondering if Obi-Wan was feeling the same.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY 

The hypnotizing effects of the passing stars caused Padmé to lose her focus and her train of thought. Her eyes slowly drifted shut and her thoughts soon turned inward, dwelling on the other half of her soul just a few feet away although painfully beyond her reach.

A brief whisper suddenly tickled along her senses.

/Padmé.../

It was not the first time she had heard Obi-Wan's voice in her silence. Its presence soothed her irritation and settled a warmth within her consciousness.

/I'm here./ She sent back to him. She received a wave of emotion in return that stunned her with its depth.

/I need you./

/I know love. I know./ Her thoughts were sent in an effort to ease the bittersweet ache that she felt pulsating through their bond, realizing now that Obi-Wan was suffering just as much as she was.

/I have to see you...I need to touch you./

/How? The Jedi Masters are too vigilant. They are watching our every move./

Their mental exchange was silent as Padmé waited patiently for his reply.

/Be watchful, Padmé. I'll think of something./

/I love you./

/And I love you. We'll be together soon. I promise./

Padmé felt his presence withdraw from her mind. Although the communication had not erased her pain, it had eased it somewhat. Now, with the completeabsence of him, the bond began to demand union once more, sending a pulsatingneed throughout her body that began somewhere near her throat and radiated to her toes, and it was getting worse the longer they were kept apart.

Padmé sat quiet and still in the same chair for over an hour, unwilling to distract herself and miss Obi-Wan's call. She had quickly learned that in order to experience communication through the bond, she had to completely quiet her mind and relax her body.

Although the chair was beginning to become uncomfortable, her patience soon paid off. A smile creased her worried expression as she recieved Obi-Wan's message. She rose from her chair and immediately passed from her private quarters into the room where Healer T'Pal sat guarding the exit.

An amphibious eye twitched up in response to her motion toward the door.

"If you'll excuse me, Healer T'Pal. I need to visit the 'fresher."

"Of course, Your Higness. Allow me to accompany you."

"That won't be necessary."

Her words obviously had no effect. As Padmé moved out the door, Healer T'Pal was following closely behind her. She was near panic as she approached the bathing quarters down the passageway. If Obi-Wan was where he said he would be, they would surely be caught. She could see Master Windu now, and could just see the outline of one side of Obi-Wan's body moving slowly behind the bigger Jedi.

Padmé was about to safely retreat and return to her quarters, when she caught sight of Obi-Wan making a slight gesture with his hand. Suddenly, the ship's alarms began blaring and Master Windu started running down the passageway toward the bridge.

Healer T'Pal was distracted enough to move out of his way, her eyes following Mace as he ran toward the bridge. When the healer turned back around, Obi-Wan was nowhere to be seen.

"Don't you need to check on the problem?" Padmé asked the Jedi Healer.

"I am no pilot or mechanic. I would not be of any help. Master Windu can handle it." Her long scaly hand motioned Padmé once more down the hall.

They reached the facility door. Padmé held her breath and Healer T'Pal entered the small room and scanned it thoroughly, even moving to check the sonic unit. She smiled at Padmé gently and then motioned for her to enter.

Padmé was beginning to worry that the Jedi Healer was going to accompany her inside, but T'Pal merely backed out of the way and shut the door, thankfully giving Padmé her privacy.

Padmé spun around, not sure where Obi-Wan was hiding, but knowing he was in the room. She opened a metallic cabinet as quietly as she could. It was empty. She moved to the sonic unit and flung open the door. He wasn't there. She was about to give up, when a gentle caress eased across the back of her neck, a familiar mouth teasing and tantalizing her throat, followed by teasing nips of soft lips. She turned into Obi-Wan's embrace.

"How did you?"

Padmé quieted immediately upon seeing Obi-Wan's finger cross his lips, hushing her. She followed his eyes upward to the ceiling and marveled as she realized how quickly he had had to move to hide himself amongst the ducts and pipes there.

Obi-Wan moved them into the sonic unit away from the entrance, and hopefully away from T'Pal's monitoring.

"Oh, Obi-Wan." Her words were an echoed whisper inside the plastisteel cubicle. She sent the rest of her words along the bond as she quickly found her mouth being busy with better things other than speaking.

/That was close./ She gasped as Obi-Wan's hands quickly moved underneath the bodice of her gown to caress her bare back. Her own hands were pushing aside his tunics to run her fingers along his chest. The need to touch each other's bare skin was overwhelming.

/Obi-Wan, what are we going to do/ His mouth was once more devouring her own.

/We're going to be together. No matter what. That's the only thing we can do./

Knowing they were in danger and had precious little time left, Padmé moved her hands quickly over his chest and back, absorbing the sensation of his skin on her fingertips, hoping it would satisfy the bond at least until they reached Coruscant. They could not risk another meeting like this.

/Where is Master Yoda/

/Meditating./ Obi-Wan's own hands were busy moving over her still clothed ribcage, moving up to caress the swell of her breasts above the bodice of her velvet gown.

A groan escaped him as he forced himself to physically remove his hands from her body, pulling his mouth from hers. They both gasped for air, and a moan of protest escaped Padmé as the sudden chill from the lack of contact ran through her.

"We have to go back."

Padmé nodded, unable to stop the single tear that slid slowly down her face.

Obi-Wan smiled at her gently, placed a quick kiss to her cheek to stop the coursing tear, and then another quick kiss to her lips before she moved out of the sonic unit.

Padmé ran some water in the sink, dabbed her face with a towel and moved toward the door. She glanced back toward the sonic shower and met Obi-Wan's gaze. She placed a kiss to her fingertips and gently gestured her hand toward him. He smiled warmly in return and then she turned, opened the door and once more followed Healer T'Pal back to her quarters.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE 

They were taken in separately to the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan escorted by Master Windu and Padmé by Healer T'Pal.

A little more sooner than expected, Padmé found herself in a cold gray room, sitting on an equally cold silver chair, awaiting the arrival of Healer Varshin, the supposed Jedi expert of life-bonds. Padmé had faith that Obi-Wan's information was correct -- that the healer was going to find them a challenge. Not only was a life-bond between a Force-user and a non-Force-user unheard of, they had complicated matters by consumating the bond.

Hopefulness was her dominating emotion as she sat quietly in the examination room. She was surprised that she was not feeling nervous or even anxious. She was examining those emotions, or rather, the lack of them, when she experienced an emotion she was becoming quite used to. A warmth began passing through her and she immediately recognized it as Obi-Wan. He was drawing near. Already his aura was as familiar to her as the sound of her own breath.

She looked toward the single door in the room and watched as it slid open. Her eyes revealed her hopeful anticipation as two healers entered, followed by Master Yoda. She struggled to contain her smile of excitement as she then met Obi-Wan's gaze. The expression in his gray-green depths told her everything they could not utter aloud or even risk sending along their bond. She saw in those eyes everything she was feeling. Complete faith, trust, hope, and love.

Assuming the now familiar posture for the procedure without even being requested to do so, Padmé found herself sitting on the examination table directly across from Obi-Wan, close enough to touch, needing to desperately and struggling with all her power not to. The mere sight of one another was enough to take the edge off of the throbbing ache of the bond, and they both smiled at one another in that shared knowledge.

/It will be over soon./ Obi-Wan dared to send his short supportive message to her, not worrying if the healers would intercept it or not. It was a vague enough statement, they would not be able to read anything into it.

Three hours later, Obi-Wan and Padmé were sent to separate quarters and an emergency council meeting was called. Eight masters were present and in the center of the council chamber stood the two Jedi healers.

"Report your findings to the council, you will Healer Varshin."

The thin humanoid Jedi healer wiped the sweat from his brow with a handkerchief and bowed deeply to the council before beginning his report.

"As you are aware, never before in the history of the Jedi has there been evidence presented of a life-bond existing between a Force-sensitive and a non-Force-sensitive..."

Mace Windu, looking rather impatient interrupted the healer's whining report. "Yes, yes, Varshin. Get to the facts."

Varshin blew his nose into the hankie, giving the council member an irritated look. "As I was saying, there has been no case such as this one and therefore, we did not know what to expect. We performed an elimination session, and even though it was a much more concentrated effort than what was previously performed by my colleague..."

Master Windu leaned back and rubbed his weary eyes, finding himself quickly losing his patience. "What exactly are you saying Varshin? Did you remove it or not?"

"Not exactly." Varshin's bloodshot eyes locked steadfastly onto Windu's.

"What do you mean 'not exactly?'" Mace looked to Yoda who merely glanced toward him and then back toward the healers without saying a word.

"The bond has consumated. It cannot be forcibly removed."

"What? How?" Mace turned from the healers back to Yoda, who still sat annoyingly silent.

Healer T'Pal decided to step forward and address the question, while Varshin once more began blowing his nose. "I'm afraid that without a prior case to compare to, we are unable to adequately answer your question, Master Windu."

"Then what would your suggestion be, Healer T'Pal?" Finally, to Master Windu's relief, Master Yoda decided to speak.

After a slight hesitation, Healer T'Pal proceeded. "It is our recommendation that the bonded pair be kept together here in the Temple so that they may be studied."

"Unacceptable." Windu immediately leaned forward in his seat, his dark eyes boring into T'Pal. "Kenobi is a Jedi and is needed in the field. The Queen's place is back on Naboo."

"With all due respect, Master Windu, it would benefit our research if this bond could be watched more closely for a period of time."

"Out of the question." The stern countenance of Master Windu turned even more stern than usual, his voice rising slightly from aggravation.

Master Yoda shot Mace a warning glance for raising his voice, looking about the room at the other council members who wore similar stunned expressions due to the rising tension felt in the room.

"A bond such as this, dissipate with time will it not?" Yoda asked T'Pal.

"Yes, typically with time and separation." The healer tried to hide her disappointment in the decision she knew Yoda was about to make.

"Then separated, they will be."

"But Master Yoda.." Healer Varshin put away his handkerchief, attempting to debate the issue, before being stopped mid sentence by a rap of Yoda's gimer stick.

"Ask you here and brought them here to study, we did not. This bond, eliminated it must be. Attachment such as this, forbidden it is."

"But won't a forced separation be painful for them?" It was Master Adi Gallia's hushed voice that came from the opposite side of the council room.

Yoda's stern features softened. "Yes, painful it will be, but survive they will. Best for all, this is."

Healer Varshin turned, disappointed that they would be losing this opportunity for research. The sounds of his sniffles could be heard retreating down the long hallway leading away from the council room.

Healer T'Pal stood her ground in front of the Jedi Council, her yellow-green piercing gaze moving from Windu and then to Yoda. As she turned to leave the council, she could not help but think that they were doing Kenobi and the Queen of Naboo a great injustice. They were about to make a terrible mistake.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO 

Sabé peeked her head through the barely open door of Queen Amidala's bedchamber. It was midday and although dressed, the Queen had not made an appearance outside of her room. She had even cancelled all of her meetings for the day.

Sabé peered around the expansive room, finally seeing the Queen standing near one of the arched windows overlooking the gardens. Sighing to herself, Sabé resolved to leave her in peace and retreated quietly, closing the door behind her. She walked solemnly down the hallway, eventually brought out of her worried reverie by the voice of Rabé.

"Has she said anything to you?"

Sabé shook her head sadly. "No. And I don't like this at all. The doctor says there is nothing physically wrong with her, but..."

"I know." Rabé grasped ahold of her friend's arm in order to give her comfort as well as take some for herself. Together, they strolled in silence, painfully aware that there was little else they could do.

The midday sun was shining through the glass in front of her, but its rays failed to warm the skin they touched. Padmé felt bitterly cold and was beginning to wonder if she would ever feel warm again. Even though it was summer in Theed, the chill seemed to sink into her bones.

Since the Jedi Council had made its decision to separate her from Obi-Wan, she found herself incapable of feeling anything. Her days were monotonous hours of going through the motions of just surviving. Sometimes it was as if she needed to remind herself to breathe, and then wondered why she put forth the effort. It would be so easy to stop. To stop breathing, to stop...living. Maybe then the pain would stop.

Her pale, thin fingers reached out seeking warmth from the sun-touched glass, only to find it cool to her touch, as she expected it would be.

"Obi-Wan..." her mournful plea ghosted across the window's surface as her forehead fell lightly against the pane, her eyes drifting shut, a lone tear releasing from long, dark lashes.

Padmé slowly sank to the floor, her last coherent thought of how easy it would be to just stop.

--------------------------------

The metallic clang of the lightsaber hitting the steel floor echoed across the training arena.

Obi-Wan could faintly hear the voice of his Jedi friend, Bant calling out his name, but it seemed muffled and far away. His vision seemed blurred as well as he found himself lying on the floor, attempting to focus on the ceiling. It was almost as if he were underwater.

Maybe he had worked himself too hard. But he had too. The Council was expecting a lot out of him now that he was a Knight. They had already decided to send him on an important mission. He would be leaving tomorrow. Obi-Wan felt that in the meantime, aggressive training would be best. Maybe if he over-exerted himself, the pain would stop.

The council had sent Padmé back to Naboo without even giving him a chance to say goodbye. He had also completely shielded himself from communicating with her through their bond, thinking it would be easier.

There was nothing easy about this. It was a daily struggle just to function. The pain of their separation was a constant reminder of what he had lost, and it was not getting better. He had been reporting to Healer T'Pal every day for the past two weeks. She had very little help to offer him. It was with her recommendation however, that he had accepted this mission, with the belief that the bond would become less painful the further away from Naboo he could get. He would be in the Outer Rim for several months.

"Obi-Wan, can you hear me?" He could barely make out the garbled words of his friend as she hovered over him.

His mouth formed the words, "so tired," unsure if Bant heard them or not, before his eyes drifted shut. He would just sleep a little while. The pain didn't seem so bad now.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE 

The Jedi Council was about to adjourn when what sounded like a riot outside of their chamber door caught their attention. Loud voices, one female, and another of a male adolescent filtered through the closed door. Soon, a somewhat flustered padawan came in and excused himself.

"I'm sorry masters, but there is a healer here who insists on being admitted."

"Our meeting is adjourned, young one." Yoda's gentle gaze fell on the boy.

"Tell Healer T'Pal that she may set an appointment to meet with the council the next time." Mace Windu stated.

"I certainly will not!" Healer Sokula T'Pal eased her way around the young Jedi blocking her way, glancing down at him with a warning glance to leave, which he obeyed immediately.

She spun around to meet Mace Windu's glare.

"You have not been called to this council, healer."

"I am aware of that, but I must speak."

"This is highly improper." Ki-Adi-Mundi shook his head sternly toward the healer and met the slight agreeing nod of Master Windu.

"I have news of the condition of Knight Kenobi, and it will not wait."

Mace's chest rose as he inhaled deeply, sending his irritation into the Force. Yoda, as calm and serene as ever, motioned with his claw for the healer to proceed. "Tell us what you know."

"Apparently Knight Kenobi has suffered cerebrosomatic syncope."

"Speak in words we can all understand T'Pal." Windu smirked.

"He is in a coma."

"A coma! By what cause?" Ki-Adi-Mundi seemed genuinely concerned and it gave the healer the courage to proceed.

"By forcing a separation between Kenobi and the Queen. It has put too much of a strain on the bond and he obviously was incapable of dealing with it. I have him stabilized in the healing unit now."

"But you said that separation would dissolve the bond." Mace was leaning forward on his elbows, his dark brown eyes glaring into the slanted yellow-green ones of T'Pal.

"It usually does, but this is a type of bond we are not used to dealing with. I tried to inform you of this." Her eyes scanned around the council room. "But you did not listen. You have put Knight Kenobi at great risk."

"What about the Queen?" Adi Gallia asked from her seat on the opposite side of the room.

T'Pal turned slightly to address her. "It is likely that she has been affected as well."

"Affected, she has been."

T'Pal did not question the ancient master's statement.Yoda was known to be highly attuned to the Force and could read every one of its nuances. She was not surprised that he knew what was going on, but was disappointed that he had not done anything about it. Her face turned into a look of gentle pleading.

"They must be brought together as soon as possible."

"No...no." Master Windu was shaking his head, his eyes cast to the floor. He looked up to seek Yoda's assistance. "This must not be allowed. It goes against everything the Jedi believe in."

"If you do not allow them to stabilizetheir life-bond, they could...die."

Mace brought his eyes back up to meet T'Pal. "I'm sorry, but this must not be allowed. The code..."

He did not finish his statement before Yoda broke in. "Damn the code! Wrong it is, if such pain it causes. Think the code more important than Knight Kenobi's life do you? And the Queen's as well?"

Mace sat dumbfounded. Never before had he heard Master Yoda speak in such defiance. He was about to voice his opinion once more, but the authoritarian gaze of Master Yoda caused him to shut his mouth.

"Brought together, they must be. Master Windu and Healer T'Pal, escort young Kenobi back to Naboo, you will."

There was no more argument to be made. Mace slumped heavily back into his chair.

A wide grin displaying a row of sharp teeth spread across Healer T'Pal's face. She bowed quickly and thanked Yoda before leaving the room.

All of the council members looked to one another, each sharing a similar stunned expression, but no one was more stunned than Mace Windu. Not only was Master Yoda defying the Jedi Code, he was basically ordering him to do the same.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR 

Waves of darkness rolled over her. She felt she should be afraid, but the sernity of being submerged in the waves was welcome. And the pain was gone.

So this was what death was like. She would have thought becoming one with the Force would have been more dramatic, dancing with vivid colors, sounds -- something. She had heard of those who had experienced a taste of their own mortality, describing it as seeing a blinding light of white, but as Padmé looked about her, all she could see was black. It was oddly comforting, like being submerged in warm waters.

An awareness crept upon her then as to why she was finding this place so peaceful. Obi-Wan was here. His presence seemed to infiltrate each layer of the darkness about her. His aura was so strong, she could almost smell the fragrance of him.

However impossible it seemed, Padmé realized that she was with him now, within the bond. It was the only explanation. In their pain and grief, they had retreated to the only place they would find peace. The only place they could find each other.

/Obi-Wan/ Her voice sounded foreign to her, hollow and echoing in the void, immediately absorbed by the darkness. It was just a moment before an answer echoed back.

/I'm here./

/I can't see you./

/Reach out Padmé. Reach out into the Force./

/I don't know how./

/Focus on me. Focus on our love./

That was one thing that she knew she could do. The one thing she had denied herself recently. It had become too painful to think about him, to think about the love they had been torn from.

She opened herself now to it, stunned by the intensity of the emotions that impacted her here. In an instant, he was before her, glowing, ethereal, radiant -- beautiful.

/Oh, Obi-Wan./ Her hands moved of their own volition toward him, but disappointedly passed through him as if he were a mist.

/No./ The joy that she had glimpsed faded quickly, but she was resigned not to dwell upon any negative emotion. He was here now. It was real. All of her other senses were full of him. She discovered that an eternity such as this would be more than she could have dreamed of. They were together.

/Padmé, we must go back. / His voice was like a gentle lover's caress.

/I don't want to. I want to stay here with you. I love you./

/And I you. But we cannot stay here. Something is changing./

Obi-Wan could feel the pull of the Force upon him now, drawing him from this existence, back toward reality. He could barely make out the voice of Master Windu rippling across the halo of light surrounding them, asking him to come back.

Padmé heard it too.

/We cannot let him separate us again./ Her statement was final. She would not put herself or Obi-Wan through the pain again. She would rather die first.

/He won't this time. I won't allow it. I'm sorry I did before. Trust me, Padmé. Everything will be all right this time. You have to let go./

With a sad smile, Padmé reluctantly released her mental hold upon the bond and found herself drifting away, riding a wave back into the darkness, away from the light that was Obi-Wan. She watched with trepidation as that light faded to black.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE 

This was just wrong. Categorically wrong. How dare Yoda demand he come here! How dare he insist that he commit such an atrocity against the Code! The code itself was the very backbone of the Jedi Order. It wasn't a guideline of suggestions -- it was what defined a Jedi and a Jedi was duty-bound to follow it!

And here Master Yoda, whom he had always admired for strictly following that code, was defying it, and forcing him to do the same. He could not allow it. It would set forth a precedent they would not be able to control. Would every young Jedi Knight suddenly be unable to perform their duties because they were unable to control their hormones?

This was outrageous. Every knight was smitten by some beautiful young creature at one time or another. Even he, himself had been attracted to a young senator during his mission to Ramos IV. But being the committed Jedi that he was, having sworn obedience to the Jedi Order, to the Jedi Code, he had purged his feelings, given them to the Force, and stayed true to his vows. It was what being a Jedi was all about.

This entire situation was appalling. Sure, he felt sorry for the young knight and the queen, but they had put themselves in this position, had they not? Letting their feelings run away with one another like that. He was surprised that Kenobi had not had more control.

Mace Windu uncomfortably watched from a distance as Healer T'Pal set about preparing the couple for emergence from their bond stupor. He glanced away as the final articles of clothing were removed from them, and she positioned them face to face upon the queen's expansive bed.

Hearing the rustling of bed linens, Mace turned his gaze back toward the bed, grateful that the healer had covered their bodies. T'Pal looked up at him, meeting his stern gaze.

"Once they realize that they are together -- once they touch each other, the bond should stimulate them back to consciousness."

"_**Should**_, you say. You mean you don't know for sure?" Once again, he was cynical. He could not help it. This whole thing just seemed so wrong.

"As I've mentioned before, this type of life-bond is irregular. I won't know what is going to happen...until it happens."

"That's reassuring." Mace smirked, crossing his arms and leaning heavily against the far wall.

Healer T'Pal reached down and lifted one of Kenobi's arms and placed it across the queen's bare shoulders, stepped back and waited.

The moving shadows of the setting sun beaming across the marble floor of the bed chamber revealed that much time had passed, and nothing had occurred. The couple had not moved a muscle.

Mace stood like a statue against the wall, arms still crossed, a typical stern look on his face.

T'Pal was pacing worriedly, trying to decide the next step to take.

She had done everything that her own limited knowledge and experience had provided, and out of sheer necessity was considering contacting Healer Varshin to consult, although not really wanting to do so.

Before resorting to that final measure however, she decided to reach into the mind of Obi-Wan Kenobi to attempt to find out what exactly might be going on there, unsure if his shields would even allow her to do so.

She moved toward the bed, sat next to his still form and placed a long scaled finger to his temple. What she found inside was bittersweet longing, confusion and complacency.

She placed her other hand upon the queen and reached forth into her mind. She found much of the same there, but of greater intensity.

They were withdrawing themselves, pulling away from reality, away from the pain that had been inflicted upon them. She didn't blame them, but knew that if something wasn't done, they would withdraw so completely, there would be no pulling them back. They would sink so far, that they would literally diminish their life forces until nothing was left but the shells of their former selves.

Her pained gaze turned upward to meet Master Windu.

"You must help them."

"Help them? Me? What are you talking about?"

"You are the reason that they resist. You and the council. You attempted to destroy everything they had. Their peace, their joy, their love. They are holding onto that now and are not going to let go unless you can convince them that they can be together. You have to convince them Mace or they will both die."

Mace's brow furrowed deeply. His conscience screamed out against this, but he did not want to be the cause for the young couple's demise. He wasn't that big of a bastard.

He moved forward and sat on the opposite side of the bed and hesitantly placed his hands where T'Pal's had been.

"Speak to them Mace. Tell them that everything will be okay."

Mace moved into the mind of the young queen at first, but soon found himself bombarded with emotions from Kenobi as well. It was if the two young people were of one thought, one mind. He shuddered at the depth and variety of emotions he felt. Deep longing, committment to one another, but mostly love. An undefinable love -- so deep, so pure. It was nothing he had ever experienced himself, and he wondered if anyone had ever experienced such a thing.

He ventured further into their minds, unaware of the tears that were now streaming down his face.

He met some anger, rejection, a twinge of fear apparently caused by his presence, and the complacency that the healer had encountered.

But more than anything he could feel the Force. It was so strong and bright. It was obviously binding the two of them together. He could understand now why the healers had been unable to separate them. They were no longer two souls, but one.

This was no ordinary life-bond. This was a soul-bond, created by the Force. It was so obvious to him now that he could see if for himself.

/Kenobi./ He hesitated, hoping for a reply, but decided to proceed without one. /You must come back. I understand now. I'm sorry for bringing the council against you. I'm sorry for what they did - for what I've done. Please come back./


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX 

When Obi-Wan opened his eyes, he was immediately drawn to a pair of dark brown ones staring down at him.

He had thought that the existence and the strength of the life-bond he shared with Padmé was a once-in-a-lifetime miracle, but before him was yet another one.

Mace Windu was smiling at him. And not just the small smirky grin that he usually wore, but a large, broad smile.

He timidly smiled back and watched Mace move away from the bed. He was unaware ofthe Jedi Master leaving the room however, as all of his senses were immediately drawn to the single reason he had decided to rejoin the living. She was lying completely still before him now, her bare skin soft and supple under his callus-roughened hands.

Padme's eyes fluttered open to take in the vision lying before her. Unsure of what had occurred to bring them both to this location and this position, she discovered that she really didn't care. All she cared about was that Obi-Wan was with her. As she reached out to him with shaking hands, she sighed heavily as her fingers met a warm stubbled cheek. He was really here.

"You're here." Her words, heavy with emotion, displayed her thoughts. "We're together, truly together. Can this be possible?"

Unable to deny the incessant demands of the bond, Obi-Wan drew Padmé close, pressing his muscled length up against her. She felt so good. So soft. So perfect in his arms.

"I'm here love. I'll never leave you again."

But the nagging questions sprung forth in their minds, even as their passion began to build and the bond demanded completion of their union. How would they ever be able to maintain this closeness, this contact? Even if the council had granted them permission? How could a Jedi Knight and a Queen find a place they both belonged?

--------------------------------

Mace Windu checked his pocket chronometer and glanced out a nearby window. It was getting late. The Naboo sun was setting quickly.

He waited patiently as Healer T'Pal exited the Queen's bedchamber and approached him, with a somewhat satisfied grin on her face. Mace couldn't help but grin back at her before turning his countenance serious. There were questions that needed answering.

"Are they still...?" He blushed slightly, unable to complete his thought.

"Yes. They are still consumating."

He noted that T'Pal didn't blush at all, not that he could tell under all of those thick green scales. "They've been at it now for over twelve hours! Is this normal?"

"There is nothing normal about this entire situation, Mace. You've said so yourself." She actually winked at him, suddenly feeling a little bit giddy.

Mace shook his head at the gesture. This bond business was having an effect on the entire palace staff. He had just seen Sabé a few minutes ago sauntering down the hallway. She too had winked at him, and then skipped away. He had heard her giggling laughter as it echoed back toward him.

He was happy for Kenobi and the Queen, but he still felt a little bit uncomfortable, and he could not help but wonder and worry about their future.

During his reverie, he had turned his back on T'Pal and was now blankly staring out the arched window onto the streets of Theed. The city was preparing for the evening, street lights now glowing, tired day workers shuffling toward their homes.

He was startled only slightly by the placement of a long-fingered hand on his shoulder.

"What worries you?"

He paused for a moment, not used to the emotions he was feeling, and especially not used to sharing them with anyone.

"What is to become of them? Will they ever be able to function normally? Perform their duties? Will Kenobi be able to go back to the Temple and fulfill his calling as a Knight? He had an excellent future ahead of him Sokula. I hate to see it wasted."

He hurried on when he felt T'Pal tense beside him. "Not that I'm not happy with what he is experiencing now. But there is so much more he can be. Qui-Gon had great faith in him as a Knight. We all did." His gaze still focused out of the window, barely able now to make out the last few people moving about the streets.

"Time will tell, Mace. They will have to remain together for a while. We'll have to study them, test them, in order to see what they can endure, to see how their soul-bond develops."

Mace huffed a little in response. "A soul-bond. So, I was right. I was surprised I recognized it when I entered their minds. What am I talking about? Mind! They are not two any more, they are one. Do they realize this?"

"On a certain level, I suppose they do, but I don't believe that they understand the ramifications of it."

"You mean, that their destinies will be intertwined, that one of them cannot live without the other."

"Yes. But they are both young. They have a long life ahead of them." T'Pal took Mace's arm and directed him away from the window and down the hall.

"I hope so. But then a long life for a Jedi is not guaranteed. Kenobi risks his life on every mission he is assigned to. The problem is that now, not only does he risk his life, but Padmé's as well."

"That's right." T'Pal's hand was still in the crook of his arm as they continued slowly down the hallway. "Then, that is one thing that the council will have to consider, isn't it?"

Mace turned to look at the slightly smug expression on the healer's face. "I suppose it is. And since I was here to experience this all first-hand, it will be my responsibility to inform the council of all we have discovered, won't it?"

T'Pal merely smiled at him in return. "Let's go have some dinner."

'Damn that Yoda.' Mace thought to himself as they proceeded toward the dining hall.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN 

"I will be returning to the Temple this evening Master, and...thanks." Mace Windu genuinely smiled at the blue flickering holoimage of Master Yoda.

Yoda returned the smile, happy that his plan had worked. "Understand, you needed to. Too strict with the code you are, my friend. Need your help with this, I will. Great plans the Force has for them."

"You have forseen this? Why didn't you tell me?" Mace watched as a flicker of amusement lit up the holographic eyes before him.

"The road to enlightenment, to travel alone, sometimes one must. See you at the Temple, I will."

Mace playfully smirked as the image faded out, muttering his newfound mantra to himself. 'Damn that Yoda.'

--------------------

Healer T'Pal finished checking the vital signs of the couple standing before her now. She was amazed at the stamina of youth. After their fourteen-hour marathon in the bedroom, she was surprised that they could even stand, but here they were now in front of her, hands clasped tightly together, waiting for instruction.

"We will need to proceed with caution. Obi-Wan, the council has granted you an extended leave of absence. During that time, we will work to fully stabilize your bond, determine its boundaries, its limitations."

"What do you mean by 'limitations?' Queen Amidala, looking slightly disheveled asked.

"We must determine the length and extent of separation that you can endure. We will test distances to the point of discomfort, not pain. You must let me know if you experience any pain whatsoever.

The young couple both sighed at the same time, glanced at each other and smiled, and then continued looking at one another for a moment.

Healer T'Pal did not miss the byplay, quickly tapping information into her datareader. "How long have you two been telepathic?"

Obi-Wan turned back toward her. "For some time, actually."

Padmé finished the thought. "But not to the extent that we are now."

"It is like you are sharing one another's thoughts. Is that right?"

"Yes." They both replied in unison, to which T'Pal smiled.

"Please, have a seat." She motioned to a small sitting area across the room.

Obi-Wan quickly leaned toward Padmé, giving her reassuring kiss to the cheek before they moved to seat themselves across the table from the Jedi Healer.

T'Pal wrapped her long fingers together on the tabletop, hesitating slightly before speaking. "The bond that you two have developed is not a lifebond. This has been confirmed by myself and actually by Master Windu." She smiled as she noted Kenobi's eyebrows move up in surprise.

"What you have created is a soulbond, even more rare than a non-Force-user lifebond."

"What's the difference?" Padmé looked to the healer and then to Obi-Wan.

"A lifebond is the physical manifestation of an emotional connection typically between two Force sensitive individuals created by strong feelings such as love, attraction, and committment. A soulbond is a much more intensified form of a lifebond. Essentially, you two now share the same lifeforce, the same destinies, the same souls." She paused, allowing the meaning of her words to sink in.

Obi-Wan was the one to speak the words that were being exchanged between he and Padmé's minds. "So what you are saying is that if something happens to one of us, it happens to both of us. Whatever pain we experience, the other will share."

Padmé continued. "Whenever one of us dies, the other will too."

T'Pal noticed the small smile that appeared on Padmé's face. However, she also noticed the frown that appeared upon Obi-Wan. They both sat quietly for a minute, and the healer realized they were once more sharing their thoughts silently between one another.

"I'm sorry, but I must ask that you speak outloud. If I am to be of any help, I need to know what you are both thinking."

"We apologize, it's just that this is so unfair to Padmé. My duties as a Jedi put me in harm's way all the time. I wouldn't want Padmé to be hurt because of something that has happened to me while I'm away on a mission."

"That is indeed something we will have to consider and bring before the council. Now, let's get you two cleaned up, go get you something to eat and then we'll proceed with a little research." She winked at them, noticing Padmé blush deeply.

----------------------

All eyes in the dining hall turned to the young couple entering the room and the Jedi healer who followed closely behind them.

A trio of handmaidens stood close by, observing not only the couple, but the crowd as well.

"Look at them! They look completely debauched!"

"Shh Rabé!"

"Oh come on. It's not like the entire palace doesn't know what they've been doing all day!" Rabé returned and Sabé snickered and then playfully slapped her arm.

"But look at their faces. They are so in love. It's soooo romantic." Yané swooned as she held onto Rabé's other arm.

The more serious Sabé watched the couple being seated at the dining table and turned her attention back to her friends. "But what's to become of them now? Is he is going to stay here on Naboo? How can he?"

"And what about theQueen? If Kenobi leaves, willshe go with him?Would she actually give up the throne for him?" Rabé chimed in.

"And if she leaves Naboo, will she take us with her?" Yané worriedly asked.

"That's irrelevant Yané." Sabé lightly scolded. "Our duty is to the Queen -- whomever it is. Unless Queen Amidala specifically hires us to attend her if she gives up the throne, we will stay on Naboo."

The trio immediately fell silent as they watched the tall green-scaled Jedi Healer approach them.

"Sabé, isn't it?"

"Yes, Healer T'Pal." Sabé bowed slightly.

"I need your help."

The other two handmaidens looked to one another with surprised expressions as they watched Sabé walk across the room with the healer toward the table where Obi-Wan and Padmé were seated.


	28. Chapter 28

AN: Mrs. Skywalker - A twist you say? You all should know by now that I'm pretty TWISTED! ; ) 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT

In the lower levels of the palace, in an expansive room that usually served as a storage area stood a tall, amphibious Jedi healer, a very anxious-appearing Jedi Knight, and an equally anxious appearing young woman now disguised as a handmaiden.

Padmé Amidala looked to her handmaiden Rabé for support. At the opposite end of the tunnel-like room stood Obi-Wan and Healer T'Pal.

"Just a a few more feet, Mi'Lady." Rabé consoled her gently, noting the perspiration beginning to appear on the young woman's forehead.

"How long?"

Rabé consulted her digital podometer. "About 92 meters."

"That's enough!" Padmé yelled out, immediately rushing forward into the arms of Obi-Wan who had used Force-enhanced speed to reach her as quickly as possible. Foreheads touching together, arms about one another, they both sighed heavily as the contact quickly soothed the ache that had formed during the separation test.

Healer T'Pal approached them slowly, inserting data as walked. "That's much better than last week. You are gaining distance."

"How much longer is this going to take?" Obi-Wan stepped slightly away from Padmé, although still keeping one arm wrapped tightly about her waist.

"At the rate you are progressing, I would think at least another month before you achieve our distance goal of 200 meters."

"Maybe we should rethink our goal." Padmé smiled awkwardly.

She had initially held a positive outlook on the therapy and training sessions, but the discomfort they caused was wearing her down. And then there was Sabé to consider. Each night after a tiring afternoon of therapy, she consulted with her faithful handmaiden who had taken it upon herself to stand in as queen during her extended absence. Although she was not in danger per se, she was basically out of commission for at least three months while she and Obi-Wan dealt with this soulbond issue. Her royal duties could not be ignored during that time, and so Sabé had agreed to stand in for her.

But things were progressing slower than she had thought. And 200 meters was barely the length of the palace. Once again, she was beginning to worry about the future, or lack of any certain future as long as they were unable to be apart further than a few hundred meters.

And then there was the stress of the actual therapy. Each step she took from Obi-Wan was a dull and pulsating annoyance, similar to a headache in the pit of her stomach. It increased to the point that she literally trembled before finally speaking up to end it.

She was always the one who ended the therapy. Obi-Wan had decided that since she was the weaker of the two of them, it should be her. Only once out of frustration due to their lack of progress had she let it go on to the point of pain, much to Obi-Wan and Healer T'Pal's dismay.

These were indeed trying times. The only thing she had to look forward to was Obi-Wan making it up to her when they retired to her rooms in the evenings. It seemed that their bond was insatiable, and that began to worry her as well. There had been many nights when they both managed to get through the next day with only a couple of hours' sleep.

As usual, Obi-Wan picked up on all of her thoughts and kissed her gently.

"Someday soon Padmé. This will all be over soon and everything will be okay. You'll see."

Padmé shook her head at him. After all they had been through, his confidence and good humor never seemed to falter. She wondered if it was a Jedi thing or just an Obi-Wan thing.

"It's a being-so-much-in-love thing." He whispered to her, once more picking up on her thoughts as they followed the Jedi Healer and Rabé through the corridors leading back to the main palace.

The healer's comlink suddenly chirped and the group halted to listen to its message.

"Panaka here. We have received a visitor who wants to meet with you and your patients."

"Who?" T'Pal replied.

"Master Yoda from the Coruscant Temple."


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE 

"Seeing you together brings warm feelings to my heart."

At Yoda's unexpected greeting, Padmé could not disguise her perplexed look. It certainly was a different meeting than the last time she had spoken with the small green Jedi. Obi-Wan however, paid him all the respect an ancient Jedi Master should receive and bowed low.

"Greetings Master Yoda."

Yoda motioned to two low stools that had been placed across from him. T'Pal and Captain Panaka stood behind the couple who had seated themselves. Padmé's eyes glanced from Obi-Wan to Yoda, waiting for someone to explain the nature of his visit. After a moment, seeing that neither one of them were going to speak, she decided she must.

"Master Yoda. May I ask, what is the nature of your visit?"

A small grin creased his green features. "Good news I have. The Council, granted permission to maintain your bond, they did."

Once again Padmé wore a look of bewilderment. The council had approved? How had that happened?

"Full priveleges as a Jedi Knight restored to Obi-Wan, they are."

Obi-Wan let out a small sigh, feeling Padmé's hand tighten around his own, offering him her congratulations and support.

"How could this have happened?" Padmé was ecstatic, but not sharing Obi-wan's positive outlook, found herself being somewhat cynical as well.

"Master Windu, a strong advocate for you, he has been."

/He actually went back to the council and stood up for us? Have the Sith hells frozen over?

/Padmé! He's a great Jedi and the one of the wisest council members./

/He's also an ass Obi-Wan./

/True. But he's on our side./

/I guess that means I have to like him now./

Yoda paused, sensing that a conversation was occurring that he was not able to hear.

"Sorry, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan quickly apologized.

"Do this often, they do?" Yoda's question was directed toward the healer who stood behind Obi-Wan.

"Only on their own time. Not during therapy sessions." Healer T'Pal gave Obi-Wan a slight warning squeeze to his shoulder.

"Saying, I was -- Master Windu and I agree, the Jedi, feel the loss of Master Qui-Gon, they do. Needed at the Temple you are, Obi-Wan. Return quickly, you must."

Healer T'Pal felt the tension rise in the young couple. "But Master Yoda, the bond is just now beginning to stabilize. In another month, we will have reached our first goal. They are not yet capable of enduring being separated by space, or even great distances on the same planet!"

"Realize this, the council does. Training duties, Obi-Wan have been assigned. Train the initiates in advanced saber techniques, you will. A knight who has defeated a Sith quite capable of this, is he not?"

"Yes, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan grinned. He would miss the opportunities of visiting other worlds and helping just causes of peace, but he also enjoyed the company of the younglings and the initiates, and would take on his new duties with just as much enthusiasm. His smile quickly faded however as he felt Padmé's worry edging into his mind.

"Queen Amidala, the time for you to retire from the throne, perhaps has come."

"Now wait a minute. You can't expect her royal highness to just run off on a whim! She still has another season left to her term! And Sabé can't keep up the charade for that long. Someone will notice. It's too dangerous." Panaka argued from behind Padmé.

"Asking Miss Sabé to take the Queen's place, we are not. Another queen, appointed must be."

"Then, what am I supposed to do?" Padmé asked quietly.

Yoda grinned at her, his large kind eyes sparkling with unspoken news. "Chancellor Valorum, retired from public service he has. Senator Palpatine, taken his place he did. Appointed you as Senator to take his place, if you will agree."

/We've really been out of touch haven't we? But oh Obi-Wan! It will be perfect! You can be at the Temple and I can work at the Senate. We can each fulfill our obligations and duties and still see each other. We can still be together/

/Are you sure this is what you want Padmé? Giving up the throne is a lot to ask. You will be leaving Naboo./

/But I will be with you. That is enough to make me happy, no matter where I am./ Padmé smiled at him before turning quickly to apologize to Yoda once more.

"Take it then I do, this is satisfactory?"

"Yes." They replied in unison.

"Good. Ready in one month will they be?"

"To travel together yes, but not for separation at distances more than 200 meters. We will continue to work on that at the Temple." Healer T'Pal informed Master Yoda.

"Expect to see you both at the Temple soon, I will."

Obi-Wan stood and bowed once more. Yoda stood and bowed slightly to the Queen as they left the room, followed by Captain Panaka and Healer T'Pal.

"Healer T'Pal, speak to you, I will."

"Yes Master Yoda?" The healer stayed behind as the others moved from the room, shutting the door behind them.

"Questions you have."

"Yes, Master Yoda." Even after her fifty-four-year aquaintance with the Jedi Master, she was still amazed at his intuitiveness. "I was wondering how Master Windu convinced the Jedi Council to agree to such a radical decision."

"Not all in agreement, they were. Some, strongly opposed still are."

"Mundi." T'Pal said confidently, only aware of one other council member with as strict an opinion of the Jedi code as Mace Windu once held.

"Your insight serves you well. Master Mundi, clouded his judgment is. A dangerous time for Obi-Wan and Padmé, as well as the Jedi, this is."

"Dangerous for the Jedi? How?"

"Always changing the future is, though one thing for certain. The Force brought them together it did, and for a particular reason."

T'Pal waited anxiously for Yoda's explanation, hoping that it would be clear and not a typically cryptic and confusing Master Yoda response.

"Misintepret the prophecy, we did. The time for the chosen one, at hand it is."

"Kenobi?" T'Pal felt a ripple in the Force as she fought to understand Yoda's meaning.

"No. Their child, the Chosen One will be."

"Then it is imperative we get them to the Temple to protect them as well as protect their child."

Yoda nodded and T'Pal felt the rippling of the Force smooth into a calming wave, assuring her that what Yoda had told her was true, and that they must be careful. Foretelling was not her Force gift, but even she could sense the danger that lie ahead.


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER THIRTY 

"Knight Kenobi? Are you all right?" The young, brown-haired initiate knelt down beside Obi-Wan, his green eyes wide with concern.

Obi-Wan had felt a sudden overwhelming nausea that had quickly brought him to his knees. He breathed deeply to gain control over it and then focused upon its source. It had to be coming from Padmé.

He apologized to the half dozen initiates gaping at him before quickly leaving the saber training arena and ran toward the creche where Padmé was located.

It had been two months since they had returned from Naboo. Through their daily rigorous bond training sessions, they had succeeded in maintaining a painless distance of approximately 600 meters. An improvement, but not enough to the point that T'Pal had released Padmé from the Temple to begin her duties as Senator.

Padmé discovered that staying at the Jedi Temple was a great comfort to her. She was near Obi-Wan and she also had the opportunity to meet and get to know some of his friends. She was especially fond of Bant, one of Obi-Wan's oldest and dearest friends.

Her days at the Temple however quickly became tedious when Obi-Wan began his training assignment. She had gone to Yoda to ask for something to do and he had immediately suggested that she help out with the younglings. To her surprise, she found herself enjoying babysitting the children immensely. Being around the toddlers reminded her of being back home on Naboo and visiting her nieces.

It was Bant who stood over her now as she gripped the sides of the toilet bowl, reaching up to flush away the remnants of her breakfast.

Bant laid her salmon-colored hand upon her brow, her silver eyes squinting in concentration. She removed her hand momentarily and smiled at Padmé. Padmé frowned at her in return.

"Mind telling me what's so humorous about this?" Padmé struggled to rise from her kneeling position.

"Not humorous. Just enlightening. You might want to go see Healer T'Pal."

"Why? It's just a virus or something I've picked up from the younglings." Padmé grabbed ahold of Bant as the room seemed to spin.

"Trust me. This is more than a virus. Do you want me to help you there?"

"That's okay Bant. Obi-Wan is here."

The Jedi twirled around after Padmé spoke the words to indeed see Obi-Wan rushing through the creche, heading straight for them.

"Are you all right Padmé?" Obi-Wan immediately supported her with his arm, grabbing her hand with the other.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine. It's just a stomach bug or something."

Obi-Wan looked to Bant who shook her head and grinned.

"Come with me. We'll go see Healer T'Pal to make sure."

-------------------------------

The healer paused a moment and then replaced her hands upon Padmé's torso. Without showing any emotion, she removed them and stepped away. "I need to consult Master Yoda. I'll be right back."

The door hissed shut behind her.

/What is going on? Why does Master Yoda have to be involved in this? It's just a stomach virus./ Padmé insisted along their bond.

/Maybe it's more than that./

/Something serious? I would think that T'Pal would have told us if it was./

/Maybe you have food poisoning. I told you not to eat that Mova pudding in the dining hall last night./ obi-Wan teased, trying to hide his worry.

/Reeft ate it and he's not sick./

/Reeft eats anything and everything. He has the stomach of a bantha./

Their conversation ended as Yoda's gimer stick tapped his entry into the room.

Padmé could not stop the questions that sprang up in her mind and she began to rapidly blurt them out. "What is it? I've got some kind of incurable bond disease? Am I dying? What?"

/Padmé, give him a chance to explain./

Yoda hmphed before moving to sit on the small couch in the examination room. "Death, the Force does not bring to you, but life, it does."

/What? Why doesn't he ever talk where people can understand him ?

/Padmé, please. You need to control your emotions./

/I'm sorry Obi-Wan. I don't know what's wrong with me lately./

"Master Yoda," Obi-Wan reached for Padmé's hand and gripped it tightly, hoping that his guess would be the right one. "Are you saying that Padmé has conceived?"

"That I am. Congratulations."

"A b..baby?" Padmé stuttered, immediately searching along the bond for Obi-Wan's feelings. She read confusion and shock and was momentarily disappointed until she discovered that his feelings were mirroring her own. Suddenly, an awareness and acceptance replaced them and they were both in each other's arms.

/A baby! Obi-Wan, are you as happy about this as I am ?

/I think so. I'm a little surprised, but definitely happy. The Force has blessed us Padmé./

He moved out of her embrace, held her face gently between his hands and placed a tender kiss upon her lips. "We're blessed." He reassured her outloud and held her tightly once more as her tears began to fall.


	31. Chapter 31

AN: I have a story to tell, and though it may not be the one you guys actually want to hear -- sorry, but I am going to stay true to my muse. Just bear with me. Everything will be all right in the end. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE

Obi-Wan lay awake, holding his head against his bent arm, gazing at the mother of his child. His son.

His hand shadowed over Padmé's sleeping form and lingered over the growth of her belly.

_Three more months and you will be born. I wonder who you will look like? Me? Or your mother? Hopefully your mother! _Obi-Wan grinned in the darkness.

_We will have to wait and see young one. But one thing is for certain, you will be strong in the Force. Already I can feel your presence within it. You will be a powerful Jedi, my son._

Obi-Wan lightly placed his hand across Padmé's taut stomach and lay down to go back to sleep.

He was awakened some time later by the sounds of moaning coming from the fresher and was hit by powerful surge of nausea and weakness, but this time, there was also pain.

Staggering into the fresher, he found Padmé lying on the floor. Her skin was pale and there was traces of blood upon her lips.

"Padmé!" He reached down to lay his hands upon her brow and found it cool and clammy with sweat. He was no healer, but he sent a wave of Force energy through her body, ebbing away much of the nausea, but the weakness remained and so did the pain. Something was wrong.

"Padmé." He smoothed the silky strands away from her face. "I'm taking you to the healers. Can you grab onto my neck?"

"Obi-Wan...hurry. Something's wrong...with the baby."

Scooping her up into his arms, Obi-Wan reached out to the Force for assistance and rushed through the Temple halls, heading for the Healer's wing and Sokula T'Pal.

Dawn found Obi-Wan in an outer waiting area, head in his hands. He had found meditation impossible. The only thing he could focus on was Padmé and the baby. T'Pal had put Padmé into a Force-induced sleep, along with the baby so that they could both be examined in comfort. All Obi-Wan could do was wait.

A three-fingered grip to his knee startled him. So distracted was he, that he did not even sense Master Yoda's presence.

Obi-Wan's bloodshot eyes beseeched the gentle Jedi Master for information.

"Strong in the Force the child is. Know this, you do."

"Yes Master."

Healer T'Pal had approached to join the conversation. They were double-teaming him. Obi-Wan's heart began to ache as he realized that their news was possibly worse than he had imagined.

"We have done an intrauterine midichlorian count." T'Pal began. "The child's is over twenty-thousand."

"Twenty-thousand? But that's higher than..."

"Yes." Yoda confirmed his thoughts before he could speak them.

"What does that mean? And how will that affect Padmé?"

"We will do everything we can to ensure the safety of her and the child." T'Pal sat down on the bench next to Obi-Wan. "You must understand that since Padmé is not Force sensitive, the child is basically playing havoc with her body. Her blood pressure is not stable, her enzymes are abnormal. If we do not do something quickly, we could lose them both."

"What can you do?"

T'Pal shot Yoda a concerning glance and Yoda nodded in return, which worried Obi-Wan even more.

"We must inhibit the Force surrounding the baby and Padmé. It is the only way that we can stabilize her vital signs and assure a safe pregnancy and delivery."

"Inhibit the Force? But that will mean...our bond. What will that do to the bond?"

"Inhibit it as well. Difficult it will be, Obi-Wan, but necessary." Yoda assured him.

A momentary sense of loss flashed through Obi-Wan, but he quickly put aside his selfish thoughts and focused on the well-being of Padmé and their child. "Do whatever you must. Just don't let them die."

"We will do all we can." Healer T'Pal placed her long fingers on Obi-Wan's shoulders, gave them a reassuring squeeze, rose, and moved back into the treatment room where her patients awaited.

----------------------------------

"And what of the child?" The black-hooded figure addressed the blue flickering image of the Jedi that appeared before him.

"There was danger, but the child lives. A Force inhibitor has been placed on the woman. Her and Kenobi's bond essentially no longer exists."

"Good...good." The evil voice sneered. "Bring her to me. The child will be strong in the Force. He will be mine."

"Yes, my master."


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO 

"I miss you." Padmé playfully flicked her finger in the cleft of Obi-Wan's chin as he lay next to her in bed, her having been confined there by Healer T'Pal.

"What do you mean? I've been here with you every day." Obi-Wan grasped ahold of her hand and placed it to his lips for a gentle kiss.

"You know exactly what I mean."

He did. With the Force inhibiting band that Padmé wore on her arm, their bond was dampened so much that their telepathic communication was no longer possible, and their previous strongest desires to be together eliminated. However, their love for one another had not diminished, and Obi-Wan actually was beginning to believe that he possibly loved Padmé even more than he had before.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are pregnant?" He teased, although meaning every word.

"Obi-Wan, I'm as big as a bantha!"

"You are radiant, my love." He bent over to gently kiss her lips, and smiled warmly at her.

Padmé recognized something else behind his grin and smirked at him in response. "What is it?"

"I've brought you something." He moved off of the bed and retrieved a small item from a nearby bag, wrapped in plain brown paper.

"The children wanted to give you a present."

Padmé grinned widely and accepted the gift, unwrapping it carefully. She glanced at it and turned it over, glanced at it some more and looked up to Obi-Wan, perplexed. "What is it?"

Obi-Wan chuckled. "It's you."

Padmé squinted and glared hard at the tan glob in her hand. "Oh yes, I see it now."

Obi-Wan reached over and turned the object upside down in her hand. "That lump right there is your stomach."

"Oh." Padmé smiled up at him, still quite perplexed at the object she held in her hand. It was indeed the ugliest, but at the same time, the most beautiful gift she had ever received.

"The creche master has been teaching them Force manipulated art. I believe this was their first group sculpture."

"Tell them, I loved it."

"You can tell them yourself after the baby is born." He whispered to her before stealing another kiss.

-----------------------------------------

Obi-Wan powered down his lightsaber immediately upon hearing his comlink chirp. These days, he kepthis comlink on him everywhere he went, even while showering. Padmé was expected to deliver any time, and Healer T'Pal had promised to notify him as soon as her labor had begun.

He smiled broadly at the chirping comlink, recognized the Healer's code and excused himself from the initiates, nodding to his assistant to take over the saber lesson.

His quickened steps slowed suddenly at the sight of Healer T'Pal outside of the healer's rooms, speaking rather heatedly with Master Windu and Master Yoda. An abrupt feeling of dread crept over him and he ran the last bit of distance to the group who were now standing quietly and staring at him.

Mace Windu approached him slowly, placing a hand upon his shoulder. "Obi-Wan. Padmé has disappeared."

No words would form. Surely they had made a mistake.

Panic seized him and he shoved the three Jedi aside to enter the rooms he had grown so accustomed to visiting throughout the day, every day for the past three months.

He checked the shower. He even checked the closet. He turned to see Master Yoda's disheartened gaze upon him.

"How? When?"

"Healer T'Pal, checked her two hours ago, she did. Gone to check the security monitors, Master Windu has. Patience, Obi-Wan. Find her, we will."

The usual comforting tone of Master Yoda's voice did little to soothe Obi-Wan's dismay. He sunk to his knees and wept bitterly, picking up the pieces of a shattered, tan sculpture that lay scattered across the floor.


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE 

Mace Windu sat in the security center of the Jedi Temple bringing up and viewing various holographic security recordings of the healer's wing over the past six hours.

From Healer T'Pal's information, he had narrowed the search down to within the fourteenth and sixteenth hours, when T'Pal had reportedly left Padmé to attend to an emergency in a training room. By the time the healer had returned two hours later, Padmé was missing.

Somehow during that time, someone had entered Padmé's room and taken her.

He watched the recording replay for the third time. Frustratingly, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Various Jedi healers in their traditional blue cloaks moved about the halls, initiates and knights as well.

However, on the third viewing something caught his eye and he suddenly sat forward, glaring at the repeated images appearing before him. "Stop!" He called out his voice command to the security terminal. "Replay 0.75, half speed." There. Right there. Just for a second, he saw movement through the door to Padmé's assigned room. "Replay 0.5, one-quarter speed."

The images before him played once more. "Stop."

Mace's fingers steepled under his chin. The image was blurred even with ehancement, but it was definitely the hooded blue cloak of a healer he saw entering the room. Whoever it was had been moving at Force enhanced speed.

He released a long sigh. So, the kidnapper was a Jedi - possibly a healer. This was bad news. He must tell Yoda. There was obviously a traitor among them. But who? Who could possibly hold such a grudge against Kenobi and Padmé that they would do such a thing? Who could possibly benefit from it?

He closed his eyes momentarily, rubbing his temple with his fingers in an attempt to ease the headache that was beginning to form there.

Mace then continued watching the recorded images, knowing that there was nothing more to see. Whoever it was, had used another exit to escape from, taking Padmé with them and the only other way out of that room was through the environmental control vents.

"Suspect I did. Darkness I have felt in the Temple." Master Yoda's ears drooped in his sorrowful admission.

"Why would you suspect one of our own to commit such an act? Who could possibly gain from abducting Senator Amidala? She hasn't even officially taken office yet."

"Not the senator, the kidnapper is after." Yoda's voice was quiet in the stillness of the council room.

"Who? The child? Why would..." Mace's words stuttered to a stop as the Force flowed to him. "There's something you're not telling me about this child."

"The Chosen One he is. Find him, we must."

Mace buried his head in his hands. The situation had become much more grim. He wanted to verbally lash out at Yoda for keeping this information from him, but what good would that do? He sighed heavily and sent his emotions into the Force. He must focus all of his energy on the task ahead of them. They must find and rescue Padmé Amidala, thereby rescuing the child waiting to be born, the one who would bring peace to the galaxy and a balance to the Force.

Mace exited the councilroom in a determined stride and ran right into Obi-Wan Kenobi. The young man held a fierce look, his eyes red rimmed, his hands clenching at his sides.

"Tell me what you know."

"You are too close to this one, Kenobi. Let us handle it."

"Damnit Windu! You let me help you find her or I'll do it by myself." His eyes bore into him, his voice was steel, and Mace knew he meant every word. What right did he have to refuse him?

"I saw an image on the security monitor of someone entering Padmé's room." Mace began walking back toward the healer's wing and Obi-Wan quickly matched his long stride.

"Who?"

"It was either a healer, or someone pretending to be. Whoever it is, Master Yoda feels that it is the baby they are after, not the senator. Apparently, your son..."

"Is the Chosen One." Obi-Wan finished and Mace stopped in his tracks.

"Yoda told you?"

"No. I just...knew. We have to find her Mace."

The tall Master Jedi placed a hand to Obi-Wan's shoulder. "We will do all we can Knight. Come. We need to check the ventilation systems. It was the only way that whoever did this could have left with her."


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR 

Three Jedi moved quietly through the darkened halls of the Jedi Temple, stealthily entering through a doorway one at a time -- into a room not guarded by security, frequented by few, and heavily shielded. The only room in the Temple that Yoda felt ensured their privacy. And privacy was what they needed for him to unveil what the Force had revealed to him. There was a traitor in the Temple and he believed he knew who it was, but he had yet to prove it.

"Your investigation of the venting system, revealed nothing, it did?"

"That's right Master Yoda. We found no evidence -- nothing. The shaft split into several directions, the most obvious being the one that led to the the south hangar." Mace regarded the small Master who was leaning on his gimer stick, listening intently.

Obi-Wan continued. "We questioned the droid mechanics and a couple of initiates assigned there and nobody seems to have seen anything."

"Hmmm." Yoda's ear twitched. "Perhaps time it is to make the abductor seek us out."

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan immediately crouched down to meet Yoda's height, giving him his full attention.

"The dark side, moved inside the Temple for some time, it has. Felt it I did in the council chamber, when the healer reported the bond."

Mace's eyes cast downward, replaying the conversation in his mind. Surely Yoda wasn't meaning him! He was the most vocal one during that meeting. But he was only standing up for what he thought was right! He never intended to harm Kenobi or the young Queen. He was merely fighting for what he believed in.

Yoda had sent him to Naboo to discover the importance of the bond that existed between Kenobi and Padmé. It was only when he joined Obi-Wan's and Padmé's mind and experienced thelovethey shared, that he came to know the depth of the bond and how the Force not only supported it, but indeed had created it, for reasons yet unknown to him. It made perfect sense now that the Force had created such a strong bond between the two young people. From that bond would come the Chosen One.

He had meditated on this information many hours and had come to the conclusion that the prophecy was being fulfilled right before his very eyes. It was exciting and discomfiting at the same time.

He looked back up into the gaze of Master Yoda, not to find accusation, but understanding and expectancy.

So, it wasn't him Yoda was thinking of. Who elseother than him had taken a stand against the bond?

"Mundi." Mace whispered his realization into the shadows of the room.

"Master Ki-Adi?" Obi-Wan echoed.

"Why would Ki-Adi do such a thing?" Mace was finding this information difficult to swallow. He had known Ki-Adi-Mundi since the creche. He was a powerful and cunning warrior, however was a staunch advocate of the Jedi Code.

Yoda nodded as his thoughts apparently confirmed the truth.

"Always emotion the future is. Strong emotions coming from Master Mundi I felt that day. The dark side, consume him it will, if not too late we are."

Obi-Wan was on his feet in a flash, pacing back and forth in the small room, attempting to release his anger into the Force, but not entirely succeeding.

"I can't believe this! One of our own council members? If he hurt Padmé, I swear, I'll kill him."

Yoda's eyes squinted narrowly at the young man. "Sit, Kenobi." He said sternly. Obi-Wan hesitatingly obeyed. "Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering. Thinkyou above being tempted by the dark side, do you?"

Obi-Wan took in a deep breath, his head bent, eyes cast toward the floor, his voice a hushed whisper. "I have met the dark side master. And I defeated it. It was in the form of a Sith."

"Yes, defeated it you did, and controlled your emotions well. Qui-Gon, a lot meant to you, he did."

"To us all." Mace cut in.

"This new trial, more difficult will be. A strong emotional attachment you have, a bond as well. Careful you must be, Obi-Wan."

"Or you too will suffer Mundi's fate."

Obi-Wan sat quietly for a moment, contemplating the words spoken to him. They rang with truth. He must be careful. But if Ki-Adi-Mundi had gone to the dark side and had become a sith, then who was the master?

A sickening feeling rushed over him in a tide. This was all his fault. If he hadn't become so obssessed with Padmé in the first place, maybe he would have been able to find the sith master by now. The one responsible for Qui-Gon's death. It had been his responsibility to do so, and he had shirked it, all because of his attachment and his bond to Padmé.

Yoda interrupted his thoughts. "Dwell on the past, you shall not. Guided by the Force you were."

"Now is not the time for guilt or what-ifs Obi-Wan." Mace spoke up. "We must focus all of our energy on flushing out Mundi and finding the one behind all of this. Only then will we find Padmé and your son."

"I'm sorry. I just feel so...frustrated." Obi-Wan closed his eyes and immediately felt the Force flow around him, comforting him, supporting him, and guiding him. When he opened his eyes again, he had found his center and was ready to set forth with a new determination.

"What is your plan for catching Mundi?"

"We know that he used a healer's cloak to disguise his entry into her room. That's the only thing we have to work with, and we will have to use it."

"Call for an emergency council meeting, I will." Yoda then rose and dismissed the rest of them from the room, and they left as silently as they had come.


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE 

"Called here you are to discuss important evidence."

Master Yoda took in all twelve of the faces of the Jedi councillors seated in a semi-circle around the oval room. He glanced last at Mace Windu and gestured at him with a nod.

"I have reviewed the security recordings and they have revealed what is apparently a Jedi healer entering Senator Amidala's room before her disappearance."

"A healer?" Council member Depa Bilaba's stunned expression mirrored many of the other's in the room, including Ki-Adi-Mundi. "Can you be sure?"

"The perpetrator was wearing a healer's blue cloak and used Force-enhanced speed to enter the room in order to not be detected. If it is not a healer, then it is most certainly a Jedi."

A murmur of shock rippled amongst the council members.

"Did the recording show any distinctions? Any significant features?"

The question came from Master Mundi himself, and Mace had a difficult time restraining a scowl.

"Body features, the recordings showed not. The cloak however..." Master Yoda hesitated and looked once more to Mace. "Master Windu?"

"The image, once enhanced, showed a slight stitching discretion at the nape of the back of the cloak where the hood meets the shoulder seam. The probability of this occurring more than once is low since the robes are hand-stitched. Considering the height of the kidnapper, we can narrow our search even more." Mace wondered to himself how lying had suddenly become so easy to him.

"What is the estimation of the height?" Adi Gallia inquired.

"About my size or close to Master Mundi's." Mace answered, noting that Ki-Adi did not even blink. He then continued.

"None of us are above suspicion at this point, even myself. A search of the Temple will begin immediately and will include every initiate, knight, and master who meets this height description. Once we discover this cloak, we have our kidnapper. The search will start with myself and my personal quarters." Mace turned to face Mundi. "Master Mundi, I'm afraid you will be next, my friend." He could not help but notice the distaste of the word on his tongue.

"Of course." Ki-Adi cooly replied.

"This meeting, adjourned it is."

As the council members rose and left the room, Yoda and Mace Windu exchanged disheartened looks. Never before had one of their own been seduced by the Dark Side. When he confronted Ki-Adi, Mace was unsure of what to expect.

When he exited the councilroom, heading to Mundi's quarters, the Jedi Master was stopped in the hallway by Obi-Wan.

I'm coming with you." The young knight stated boldly.

Mace looked at the knight earnestly, noting that he did not have time to argue.

"If Mundi draws his saber, fade back. Let me handle him. I mean it Kenobi."

"All right." Obi-Wan agreed readily, realizing that at this point, he would agree to just about anything the Jedi Master said, if it led him to Padmé.

They walked together down the hall toward the rooms of Master Mundi.

"How did Yoda know it was Mundi? Not just from the Force, I don't think."

Mace's eyebrow shot up at Obi-Wan's statement, somewhat surprised at the insight of the younger knight. "No, you are right. While you and I were crawling through the venting system, Master Yoda went to the training room where Healer T'Pal had been called away to. The knight assigned there told him that Ki-Adi had been dueling with an initiate on the catwalk. Apparently the initiate lost his balance and fell."

"Mundi just let him fall?" Obi-Wan was appalled.

"Not only did he let him fall, the knight on duty felt a surge in the Force that we have come now to believe came from Mundi himself. We think he Force pushed the young man off the catwalk."

The anger once again rose in Obi-Wan. If Mundi was indeed capable of such a reprehensive act, there was no telling what he had done to Padmé. He struggled to release his feelings into the Force. They were nearing Mundi's rooms now and he had to be focused.

"After T'Pal was notified of the 'accident,' Mundi had vanished from the scene. Apparently, he used the incident to give him time to return to the healer's wing unnoticed and carry out his plan."

They were now standing in front of the durasteel door that led to Ki-Adi's personal chambers. Mace glanced to Obi-Wan, who stood beside him, head held high, hand lingering over the lightsaber that hung from his belt.

"I'm going to access the door panel and release the door lock. Follow my lead. Let him make the first move."

A dark hand was placed over the door access and Mace punched in a security override code. The door hissed open, revealing a stunned Ki-Adi-Mundi just inside, lightsaber drawn. He was using the saber to disintegrate the blue healer's robe that he held in his hands.


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX 

"You're under arrest Mundi." Mace moved slowly into the room and met the blue-eyed glare of his former friend and Jedi. "Deactivate your saber."

Ki-Adi Mundi seemed to change appearances before his very eyes. His face was no longer one of compassion and the serenity of a Jedi, but contorted toone marked with anger and hatred. The slightest trace of yellow flashed through the icy stare.

Only then did Mace begin to grieve for the loss of his lifelong friend. It was too late, he realized. Mundi had already turned. He was no longer a Jedi. He was a sith, and he was now considered a threat to them and had to be stopped.

"What right do you have to arrest me Mace?" Ki-Adi dropped the smoldering blue cloak and held his saber up in a defensive posture. "It is you who should be arrested! And you!" Mundi's defiant gaze turned toward Obi-Wan who was standing to the left and slightly behind the larger Jedi.

"You should be expelled from the Jedi Order! You have made a mockery of everything we stand for. You have defied the Jedi Code!" His voice rose in fury as he took a step back.

"You have all been blinded. The Dark Side of the Force has twisted your minds until you can no longer see the truth."

"And what truth is that Mundi?" Mace slowly approached the retreating form. He had a bad feeling about this. Obi-Wan felt it as well and matched Mace's movements, though neither had ignited their lightsabers.

"Darkness has infected the Temple! It has infected the Jedi. Even Master Yoda."

Mundi's eyes burned with his anger but his voice quieted in his fury. "You will not make me a part of it."

"Mace." Obi-Wan quietly murmured his warning as Ki-Adi had reached the broad expanse of window along the wall.

But before either could stop him, Ki-Adi swung his lightsaber, shattering the glass behind him and flung himself out of the window, plummeting to his death on the busy Coruscant street below.

"No!" Obi-Wan rushed to the window pane now spiked with shards of broken glass. He watched in despair as Mundi's body struck the pavement ten stories down.

In frustration, he swung toward Mace. "Why didn't you stop him?"

Mace sunk to his knees in front of the glass-covered floor. "I...I didn't think he'd do it." His grief softened his words. "I'm sorry Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan turned his back to the nearby wall and slid down to the floor. Unlike Windu who was grieving for the loss of a friend and fellow Jedi, Obi-Wan found himself grieving for the loss of information. The one chance he felt he had at finding Padmé and his baby.

His head fell heavily into his hands. Without the bond, he had had little hope in finding them. But now with Mundi dead, he watched as his hopes shattered, much like the body that lay on the street below.

---------------------------------------------

Sweat poured from his body, his light inner tunic soaked and sticking to his skin. His lightsaber moved in a blue blur through a serious of vigorous thrusts and swings as if he were fighting an unseen enemy.

Mace watched Obi-Wan from across the training room. It had been three days since Mundi's suicide and the knight hadn't spoken a word. If he wasn't in the training rooms, he was in the meditation garden.

The council was worried about him, but not as much as Mace. He felt responsible. If only he had stopped Mundi from jumping through that window. Then, they could have gotten some answers from him, found out where Padmé was and the baby. Found out who the sith master was. If only...

He continued watching Obi-Wan in the dim lighting of the training room, only to discover who he was actually fighting. The what ifs.

Unable to think of anything to say to the young knight that would comfort him, Mace turned and left him alone in the room.

Obi-Wan had the vague realization of Windu's departure, switched off his lightsaber, taking rapid gulping breaths and flung the weapon across the room.

His chest heaved in exhaustion. His mind reeled in disappointment. The work-outs weren't helping and neither were the hours he had spent in meditation.

He was moving beyond despair, beyond hopelessness. For the first time in his life, he had feelings of complete anguish, thoughts of utter despair. Thoughts of dying.

But he couldn't give up yet. In his heart, he still believed that if Padmé had become one with the Force, he would have felt it. She was still alive. She had to be. And as long as believed that, he would not give up. He just couldn't. He was going to find her. Somehow.


	37. Chapter 37

CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN 

Yoda breathed in deeply and released his breath with a long sigh. The meditation garden in the Temple was vibrant with the Living Force -- the stark and complete opposite of the city planet the Temple was located on. Here, in the garden, the plants and trees thrived in the Force and provided a peaceful respite, and Jedi who chose to meditate here, usually did so easily, without effort.

But not the Jedi he was looking for here today.

Obi-Wan Kenobi had been coming here since he was a boy, but not as often as he had been recently. The young knight's Force signature was troubled and agitated. He was the only source of conflict in this room of peaceful reconciliation.

Yoda approached his kneeling form slowly. As soon as he knelt in front of the young Jedi, a pair of weary eyes opened to meet him. The suffering he saw there haunted the diminuitive Master.

"Grieve you do. But needless it is."

Obi-wan shook his head solmenly. "I can't find her, Master Yoda. I don't feel her." A shaking hand ran through disheveled spikes of copper hair. "I know she's alive, but I don't even know where to begin to look for her. And the Force isn't helping me."

Yoda considered the heartfelt words that Obi-Wan had shared with him before laying a comforting hand upon the Jedi's knee. "The Force, provides many answers it does. If one asks the right questions."

Obi-Wan met the gentle green gaze. "What do you mean?"

"Perhaps look for another within the Force, you should. There, waiting for you, he is."

The baby. How could he be so stupid! He had felt the child's signature in the Force several months ago, but had been so caught up in his despair, had been concentrating so hard on Padmé, he had lost his contact with the baby.

"Thank you, Master Yoda."

"When find him you do, give up hope you shall not. His life, more important than all others, it is."

Yoda grinned slightly, rose, and left Obi-Wan alone once more.

Obi-Wan immediately relaxed his body back into his meditative posture and began to reach out into the Force, nearly pleading for it to guide him to his son.

At first he found nothing and worry crept into his mind. Would he even be able to reach him? Would he be too far away? He possibly could be shielded like Padmé, as well.

When he first heard the sound, he wasn't quite sure what it was. But it most definitely was a sound. It wasn't the glowing existence he had reached out for previously, but he grasped onto the auditory sensation and pulled it to him. It reverberated in his mind with a double thump -- the second one echoing the first. A heart beat.

Obi-Wan sprung off the floor, awareness flooding him. Grabbing his Jedi robe, he fled from the meditation gardens. His son was alive, and was being born at this very moment.

---------------------------------------------------------

Padmé's pained cry shattered the eery silence of the birthing room. The doctor and nurses who attended her hadn't spoken a word.

Even the nurses who had cared for her during her stay, wherever she was, hadn't spoken to her, hadn't answered any of her questions. They had made it quite obvious. She was alone and she was a prisoner.

She could hardly even recall what had happened a week ago. She had been in her room preparing for her duties at the creche when a strong hand had come over her mouth from behind. A foul odor emanating from the cloth that covered her mouth and nose was all she remembered before she blacked out.

When she awoke, she found herself in a cold, dark cubicle. One bed, one table, a lamp, and a barred window were all that comprised her cell. She could barely peek out the bottom of the window, but the view from it offered her some hope. She recognized the skyline. She was still on Coruscant, although her exact location was unknown.

The occasional visits from the nurses who brought her food and drink, and cleaned up the room, as well as herself, were discomfiting. They refused to speak to her. No matter how much she begged or pleaded, they never said a word.

She spent the majority of her time thinking and focusing on Obi-Wan, but without the bond, all she had were her memories.

She picked away at the Force dampening band that was clamped upon her arm, until she had irritated the skin surrounding it. It had been locked by the nurses and wasn't coming off.

When the labor pains began, she hid herself in the farthest corner of the room, unsure of her reason. She felt the need to retreat as far away as possible, in an attempt to protect her child.

They discovered her soon after the first few contractions and took her to a delivery room.

Still not speaking, they moved about the room preparing for the delivery. A blush spread over her as her feet were placed in stirrups and the masked physician hovered over her. She closed her eyes, a tear squeezed from one corner, and focused on the only source of her sanity. /Obi-Wan..please! I'm here. Where are you? Please find me! Obi-Wan.../

The pressure compounded the pain as the baby was born, only to be replaced by shock and utter despair as a new face entered into her line of sight and the realization of her situation hit home.

A black hood was pulled back to reveal a familiar appearance.

"Palpatine..." Padmé hissed in her anguish.

The chancellor's hands reached out and took the wailing infant from the doctor, never looking directly at Padmé.

"There now." He murmured to the now cooing baby, his voice a soft and comforting tone. "Welcome, my young apprentice. I have great plans for you."

Padmé watched in horror as Palpatine handed the baby to a nurse who began cleaning and wrapping him. The words the chancellor spoke to the doctor were born of her nightmares and she screamed silently upon their impact.

"Take the baby to my ship. Dispose of the mother." Palpatine then strode from the room.

"No! No!" With every last bit of energy she possessed, Padmé struggled against the straps that bound her to the delivery table.

Two of the nurses restrained her physically while the doctor began injecting a lethal substance into her intravenous line.

She looked up in disbelief at his features as he withdrew the needle. Hesitatingly, the physician's gaze met hers and he whispered. "I'm sorry."

Padmé shook her head again numbly, the shock beginning to sink in. Already she could feel the effects of the potent drug that had been injected into her blood stream. As her eyes fluttered closed and darkness overtook her, she murmured Obi-Wan's name one last time.


	38. Chapter 38

CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN 

Shadows in shades of dark gray. A soft white light. An eerie blue glow.

Padmé felt the sensation of floating and commanded her eyes to open.

Just ahead of her was the white light she had heard people speak of. It was not shocking or blinding here in this abyss of darkness, but comforting, and seemingly drawing her to it. She did not hesitate to move forward -- answering its siren's call.

The blue glow that had appeared to her side increased in intensity until a voice suddenly emanated from within it.

/Padmé Amidala./

At first, she did not recognize the voice and it was not enough to stop her advance toward the Force that beckoned her to become one with it.

/You are stronger than this. The baby. Think about your baby. He needs you./

Her momentum slowed a bit but did not cease. That's right. She had just had a baby. But he was taken from her by someone she knew. Or at least thought she knew. But she had been powerless to stop them. And she was so tired. All she wanted to do was sleep. The light before her promised her that. Peace. Rest. Once more she headed for it.

/Obi-Wan./

That name. There was something about that name that stopped her completely. Her body seemed to hover in mid air as she turned toward the source of that voice, and watched as the blue glow took the shape of someone she once knew. Long hair hung over his shoulders, his beard neatly trimmed. He was tall, regal appearing. But she could not remember his name.

/If not for the baby, then Obi-Wan. It is not his time. If you die, he will as well. You must go back Padmé./

Go back. She had heard those words before in a similar existence such as this, but the presence she had been with then wasn't the blue image of the one she beheld now. It had been Obi-Wan. /Obi-Wan./ She murmured against the blue haze.

Her focus returned to the white light that issued forth its soothing welcome and then back to the ethereal image standing next to her. /I don't know how to go back./

/Within you is the power. There is still the bond. It is a part of you, as is the Force. Reach for it. It will protect you. It will guide you back./

----------------------------------------

Mace Windu crept along the dark city streets of Coruscant, close enough to keep his eye on the Jedi he was following, but not close enough to be detected.

He had been watching Obi-Wan Kenobi ever since the death of Ki-Adi-Mundi. Yoda had been worried about the young man and he had to admit, he had been as well. They had been concerned thatKenobi might actually take his own life.

And then Yoda had a premonition. The baby was being born. Obi-Wan would certainly feel that, and they had both hoped that the baby would lead the young knight to his location. He thanked the Force as he ran, his booted feet stamping lightly through the puddles on the street. Yoda must have been right.

His feet hesitated however and he gasped in shock as he discovered Obi-Wan was not only leading him to the Galactic Senate Building, but inside it as well. He had a bad feeling about this. Mace quickly drew his lightsaber and held the comforting and familiar coolness of it within his hand.

Once inside the building, he could barely make out Kenobi's image as it fled up a flight of stairs. The evening glow lights in the large domed building cast a red hue to the shadowed hallways.

He sped up in order not to lose sight of the rapid-moving knight, only to stutter to a stop as Obi-Wan stood before a partitioned wall surrounded by white marble sculptures. He felt a surge in the Force and knew that Obi-Wan was calling for its assistance and then watched in amazement as the young knight placed his hand on one of the statues and the wall slid open in front of him. Obi-Wan stepped through the wall and the opening slid shut.

Mace waited a brief moment and followed.

The hallways here were stagnant, white and blue, and had the medicinal smell of bacta and disinfectant. He had not been aware that such a place as this existed in the Senate building, and he doubted if anyone else was aware of it either.

He passed several closed doors and headed up another flight of stairs that led out onto what apparently was a landing pad. He immediately ignited his lightsaber and ran to Obi-Wan's assistance.

Hovering just above the landing platform was a ship and it was firing down upon the young knight. He deflected a few of the laser blasts of his own before the craft retreated, turned and sped away.

The knight to his side, deactivated his lightsaber and slumped to the durasteel platform.

"Kenobi? Are you injured?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, fighting back tears of frustration and anger. "My son...my son was on that ship."


	39. Chapter 39

CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE 

"That was a diplomatic councillor's ship."

So, the one responsible for this was a public official with access to the building, the facilities, and even its transportation. It could possibly even be a senator. Mace Windu replaced his lightsaber onto his belt and placed his hand upon Obi-Wan's shoulder. The young knight had not moved from his kneeling position on the hard, durasteel platform.

"Obi-Wan." The slightest whisper from behind him pricked Obi-Wan's senses. Padmé's voice often haunted his dreams, but this was different. This was real.

He swung his legs around and was on his feet immediately as her frail form weakly stumbled through the doorway and onto the landing platform. Her steps faltered slightly before Obi-Wan was there holding her. Supporting her in his arms, he allowed them to fall gently back to the floor, wrapping his Jedi cloak around her trembling body. A partial intravenous line hung from her arm, the Force dampening band on the other, and she was dressed only in a thin medical garment.

"What did they do..." He held her gently, purging his anger into the Force, sending her his love and strength through the bond on impulse.

"Mace." He pleaded, his voice filled with emotion. "Get this damn band off her arm."

Windu nodded slightly, sighing with relief that they had found Padmé alive, but disappointed that they had come so close to identifying and possibly capturing the sith lord and rescuing the child, only to watch them slip through their fingers.

The Jedi Master set his lightsaber to the lowest power and placed its violet glow to the bolt that locked the band upon the young woman's arm. It fell away with a clang to the floor.

Obi-Wan expected to be hit by a tidal wave of grief and pain, but was surprised to only feel the mere trickle along his consciousness. He accepted what he could feel, grateful to finally be feeling something.

"Padmé. Can you hear me?"

There was no response. He could feel her exhaustion and held her a little tighter, turning his face toward Windu. "We need to get her back to the healer."

She was slipping in and out of consciousness, and the only thing Obi-Wan could do was send her small surges of his own life force and the reassurance of his love.

---------------------------------

"We are not sure yet who was behind the abduction." Mace addressed the Jedi Council from his seat. "Senator Amidala has been unconscious since being found and has not yet been able to give us any information, but Master Yoda and I have our suspicions that the perpetrator is indeed the Supreme Chancellor."

Mace hesitated, waiting for the murmuring amongst the council members to cease.

"Along with the Coruscant security forces, an investigation is underway as we speak."

"The child must be found and Palpatine brought to justice!"

"We are doing all that we can Master Poof." Mace affirmed his words with a solid gaze around the room. "But there is still the safety of the child to consider."

We are doing more risk to him by sitting here doing nothing! Mace argued within himself.

The initial Force vibration coming from the baby that Kenobi had sensed was so distant now that they feared the baby had been taken off-planet. Healer T'Pal couldn't explain how there was even a connection between them. And he couldn't explain to the council how they were going to locate the child or even Palpatine for that matter. The dark lord obviously had connections. After his escape from the senate building, he had simply vanished.

-------------------------------------

"It's going to take time Obi-Wan." Healer T'Pal's words were meant to comfort, but the young Jedi was showing no response. He sat motionless on the side of the young woman's bed, grasping her hand, caressing it gently.

"Perhaps you should consider going..."

T'Pal did not have a chance to finish her sentence before she was stopped by a wave of Obi-Wan's hand.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here until she wakes up."

"That could be some time, Knight. She has suffered severe emotional trauma. Her body and mind have entered into a Force healing trance on its own until it has regained its strength both physically and mentally and gotten rid of the toxins that were injected into her. She will not awaken until that time comes, and I cannot honestly tell you how long it will be. She is not that strong in the Force, so it may be a while."

"I'm staying."

A slight stirring underneath his arm that lay across her Padmé some time later, awoke Obi-Wan from his light sleep. He raised his head from the pillow to look directly into a pair of wide, dark brown eyes.

"Padmé?"

"Obi-Wan." Her throat was dry, her voice cracking.

"Shh, love. I'm here."

"No. The baby."

"It's okay Padmé. Master Windu is already searching for him, but I won't leave you." He reassured her with a caress along the side of her face.

"You don't understand." Her eyes pleaded, her voice barely above a whisper. "You have to leave. It has to be you. Go. Find him Obi-Wan. He's sick."

"Padmé?"

But she did not hear her name the second time. Her eyes had drifted shut once more. Obi-Wan placed his hand to her brow and sighed in relief. She was sleeping. She was conscious and she was merely sleeping.

But what did she mean? He looked deep within himself for a sign of distress coming from the baby, but all he could feel was the consistent and distant thudding vibration he had experienced before.

The chime of the opening door to the room brought Obi-Wan's attention to it and he was slightly surprised to see Yoda hobbling through the doorway.

"Sorry to disturb you I am, Obi-Wan. Needed to inform you of this in person, I did."

"What is it?"

"A message from the Supreme Chancellor, we have received. Addressed to you, it is."


	40. Chapter 40

CHAPTER FORTY 

The still holographic image of the man previously known as Supreme Chancellor Palpatine filled the empty Jedi Councilroom, the only members present within being Mace Windu and Master Yoda. Obi-Wan Kenobi stood near the masters' chairs waiting with aggravated trepidation to hear the message that had come to the Temple, directed solely to him.

Mace commanded the recording to proceed.

Theblue glowing holographic image suddenly came to life. The man appearing before them wore a dark cloak, possibly black, with its hood drawn up, concealing most of his facial features. He suddenly appeared much older than he actually was, the wrinkles in his face somehow deeper, the grim expression usually worn on his face, was now much more cruel. Obi-Wan's teeth ground together as the image before him began to rasp forth.

"I am Darth Sidious, Dark Lord of the Sith. I have in my possession something that is dear to you, Obi-Wan Kenobi. If you wish to see your son alive, you will do exactly as I say. Go to loading dock 66-B. A ship will be waiting for you there. Board it. Leave your weapon and come alone. Let no one follow you. If they do, the child will die."

"A bad feeling about this, I have." Yoda stated as the holographic message ended. "But go you must. A sacrifice, the Chosen One must not be."

"We can't allow him to go alone, especially unarmed. And why does Sidious want him anyway? He already has the boy! You would think he would need the mother. Why Kenobi?"

Mace couldn't understand this demand from the dark lord at all. It was a perplexing situation. But he too shared Yoda's troubled premonition. The small green Master wasn't the only one with a bad feeling.

"Padmé awoke a few hours ago and spoke to me." Obi-Wan offered the information, hoping to answer some of their questions. "She mentioned something about the baby being sick. I have the feeling it has something to do with that."

"Hmmm." Yoda propped his head on the handle of his walking stick. "Meditate on this I will."

"I will accompany Knight Kenobi to the rendesvous." Mace countered, despairing that it was the only help that it seemed he could offer at the moment

-------------------------------------------

The slightly rusted red and white councillor's ship sat waiting at the platform when they arrived, flanked by several armed guards in robes and helmets of dark blue, Mace noted. Apparently, Sidious had gathered some support before he fled the Senate. This was more bad news to add to what they had already discovered. Gathering forces to himself, the dark lord obviously had a plan, and now that he had the Chosen One, there was no telling what he would do. Mace felt a stab ofconcern for the Jedi Order, but quickly focused it on the single knight who stepped forward toward the lone ship that was waiting for him. The future of the Order was suddenly in this young man's hands. He must rescue the Chosen One and bring him safely back to the Temple. And he must do it alone, and without his lightsaber.

"Kenobi."

Obi-Wan turned to face the taller Jedi Master and waited.

"May the Force be with you."

The young knight grinned and stepped forward and into the ship waiting to transport him into the hands of Darth Sidious.

Once inside the ship, Obi-Wan allowed himself to be searched by a large blue being he recognized as the chancellor's assistant, Mas Amedda. He was then led to the sleeping quarters. Once inside, a hypospray was placed to his neck. His initial reaction was to fight off its effects, but the bass tones of Amedda changed his mind.

"Don't use the Force against it, Jedi. You will cooperate."

Obi-Wan allowed the comatosing agent to enter his blood stream as intended and he was soon unconscious and laid down upon the single cot in the room.

When he awoke, he was unsure of how much time had passed and how far they had flown. He could hear the thrusters beginning to fire as the ship was obviously making its ascent. He then became aware of a pounding heart beat that was not his own. It reverberated deep within him and was fast-paced and irregular. The child was ill and he then realized as Sidious already had, that he was the only one who could help him.

The guards wasted no time in escorting him from the ship. He passed through a durasteel hangar and felt the rumbling of engines beneath his feet. They hadn't landed on a planet after all, but were still in space. He quickly glanced around him, the surprise showing on his face. They were on a ship, and it was large. Darth Sidious had gained more power than the Jedi had realized.

He was placed into a cell approximately three meters square and watched as the guards exited, locked the barred door and one of them manipulated a handheld switch that instantly activated an energy field around him. There was nothing he could do now but wait.

---------------------------------------------------

"Senator Amidala."

"Hmm?"

"Padmé, please. You must wake up. I need your help."

Padmé's eyes opened, expecting and hoping to see Obi-Wan at her side. Immediately her eyes widened as she took in the face of Mace Windu. "M...Master Windu? Where's Obi-Wan?"

"He's gone to meet Chancellor Palpatine - the sith lord we have been looking for. He's gone to try and rescue your child."

Padmé immediately sat up in bed, surprised that there was no pain in her body and very little discomfort. "How long have I been out?"

"Two days Mi'Lady. Knight Kenobi left yesterday in a ship provided by Sidious. He went alone and unarmed."

"He had to." Padmé reflected, her eyes cast to the floor.

"What do you mean?"

"The baby. The baby is sick. Obi-Wan is the only one who can help him. Sidious must have found out. He won't let Obi-Wan go. The baby will die without him. They have a bond, you see."

"How do you know this?" Mace found himself questioning the senility of the young woman sitting on the bed before him, but a surge in the Force surrounding her confirmed she was speaking the truth.

"The...Force told me."

Mace Windu's eyesbrows shot up to where his hairline would have been and observed the dawning of realization on the young woman's face.

"Mace. We've got to help him."

"That's what I've come to you for. I need you to use your bond to help me locate Kenobi."

Padmé nodded her head in determination, finding a new confidence and strength not only the the bond she shared with Obi-Wan, but through this new and strange sense of power flowing through her body.


	41. Chapter 41

CHAPTER FORTY-ONE 

Obi-Wan had entered into a light meditative trance on the floor of his cell. Unsure of when nourishment would be offered, he listened to the Force and chose to conserve his energy stores. All of his equipment and his utility belt had been stripped away from him once they had arrived. His only means of help and support came from the Force.

He found himself asking questions of the future but received no answers. Frustration welled up inside of him along with disappointment. He was also struggling with feelings of despair. The entire galaxy was depending on him, to rescue the Chosen One, his son, take him away from this place and back to the Jedi Temple where he would be safe. Only, he wasn't sure how he was going to do that.

_Patience padawan. Another way will present itself_.

Obi-Wan smiled as his previous master's words entered his mind. He missed Qui-Gon. "I wish he were with me now." Obi-Wan murmured to himself.

His eyes opened slowly just before a guard entered the hallway leading to his cell. The blue armored being deactivated the shield, opened the door, and moved aside to allow a middle-aged woman to pass by him. In the woman's arms she held a small bundle wrapped in a cream colored blanket. She walked up to Obi-Wan, knelt down slightly and placed the bundle in his arms, turned and left as she had come.

Obi-Wan watched as the helmeted guard turned, locked the door, reset the field and left the area.

With slightly shaking hands he lifted the corner of the blanket, revealing the pale features of a beautiful baby boy. His son. He was sleeping, but not resting. Obi-Wan had felt the irritating effects of the incomplete bond emanating from the boy as soon as he arrived on the ship, but as he held the baby in his hands, the irritation began to seep away, and in its place was growing a sooth and calming warmth. A family bond. Healer T'Pal would be intrigued.

So it was true, and Sidious knew it. Unless the bond stabilized in the infant, he would suffer and eventually even die. He had been brought here to save the child's life.

Obi-Wan beheld the small features, unwrapping the child even more. Amazing. Somehow, the Force had created an attachment between them, even though this was the first time he had laid eyes on the child.

A small smirking grin appeared on the baby's sleeping face and Obi-Wan grinned widely. Already the baby's color had improved and he was beginning to waken. Obi-Wan could feel the baby's heart beat stabilize and the child's lifeforce improve greatly as he unknowingly drew strength from his father.

"Hello there." Obi-Wan met the soft blue gaze and reached for a hand that immediately gripped tightly onto his finger.

"I see you have your father's eyes...and chin." Obi-Wan noted the slight dimpling of the baby's face. "Lucky for you though, you have your mother's nose."

"Have they been treating you well, little one? You know something? You need a name, don't you?" The baby blinked as if in response to his question.

"Let's see." Obi-Wan continued, not taking his eyes away from the infant in his arms. "I've always been fond of the name Ben. Ben Kenobi. What do you think of that?"

The baby's lip curled slightly as if in disgust and Obi-Wan chuckled softly. "Okay, not Ben. Maybe your mother can think of something. Let's just hope it's not one of those strange Nubian names."

The baby watched him intently, his eyes focused on his father's face, his tiny hand still gripping tightly onto his finger. Obi-Wan smiled as the baby yawned widely.

"You've had a rough start, little one, but things will get better. I promise." And he sealed his promise with a kiss to his son's tiny nose.

-----------------------------------------

Mace watched Padmé board the customized H-Type yacht she had brought from Naboo. "I'll be on board in a minute." He told her as she paused on the ramp to glance back at him.

Once she had boarded, he immediately reached for his comlink and contacted Healer T'Pal.

"This is Mace Windu. Senator Amidala and myself are leaving to rescue Kenobi and the child."

"And I suppose this is with Master Yoda's blessing?"

Mace cringed slightly. He had not spoken with Yoda before leaving and he did not wish for the ancient Master to know his plans -- at least until he was off-planet. "No, I have not yet informed Yoda of our intentions."

"Don't worry Mace. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you."

"What is the problem?"

"The senator seems to have developed some Force sensitivity. I felt a pull in the Force when I spoke with her earlier and it seems to be growing. Is that possible?"

T'Pal did not answer right away and Mace patiently awaited her reply. "I suppose she could have absorbed some of the baby's midichlorians through the placenta. He is the Chosen One Mace, and his midichlorian countis off the chart."

"Great." Mace grumbled.

"What does that mean?"

"This is going to be a dangerous mission. I need her to help me find Kenobi, but a novice Force user couldpose a problem. She could become a hindrance."

"She could also be a great help, Mace."

"Yes, I suppose she could." He hoped that the healer would be proved right and that for the second time in his life, his instincts would prove him wrong, but he could not shake the feeling of dread that was pricking away at his conscience.

"Mace?"

"Yes T'Pal?"

"Be careful."

---------------------------------------------------

AN: From this point on, it is important that youforget I ever mentioned Anakin in the beginning of this story. (If you go back to chapter 3 - you will indeed find no evidence of him mentioned any more.) And that's all I'm going to say. ; )


	42. Chapter 42

CHAPTER FORTY-TWO 

"Master Windu? We've got a ship coming into range. It appears to be Acclamator class." Padmé checked the scannner readings while Mace checked the ship's viewports.

They had been traveling at lightspeed for three days and had just come out of it and had begun scanning the area for vessels. Padmé had been adamant that the bond was leading them, and he had to trust her. There was nothing else he could do. It was amazing to him that he was putting all his trust in something that just a few months ago he thought he could never accept.

He quickly brought his focus back to the ship's monitors. They were nearing the Outer Rim now and would have to be watching for pirate ships as well as smugglers.

"That's an old style Republic assault ship. It looks.." Mace faltered, not quite trusting his eyes. "It looks just like one of the ships the Republic lost to pirate attacks years ago. It was never recovered, and we were afraid it had been captured. Perhaps we should keep our distance. It is a heavily armed ship."

"Too late." Padmé responded. "They're hailing us."

_"Naboo vessel. Please state your cargo and destination."_ The male voice crackled over the ship's comm system.

"This is Senator Padmé Amidala of the Galactic Senate, requesting permission to come aboard. I need to speak with your commanding officer."

Padmé glanced to Windu, who sat motionless, hands steepled under his chin, his slanting eyes gazing out the viewport.

--------------------------------

The young communications officer excused his entrance into Darth Sidious' quarters and stood with perfectly erect posture, though he was trembling in his black boots.

"What is it?" Darth Sidious hissed from behind his large black leather seat.

"There is a ship approaching sir, N...Nubian class."

"Allow it to land lieutenant and then bring the senator before me."

"Y...Yes sir."

---------------------------------

Padmé patiently awaited permission to land aboard the large transport. The same young man's voice began speaking within a few minutes.

_"You may proceed."_

Mace quickly rose from his co-pilot's position and hid himself in a storage compartment toward the back of the ship, hoping that they would assume that the senator had come for her child alone, but he could not ignore the ill feeling that kept creeping upon him. He checked the two lightsabers that hung from his belt for reassurance.

Padmé landed the ship within one of the huge transport docks. She took a deep breath and lowered the loading platform. Willing her rapid heart rate to slow down, she wished so badly to reach out to Obi-Wan. He was here on this ship, but she could not take the chance of allowing Darth Sidious access to her mind, so she kept her thoughts shielded and focused on the plan that she and Mace had devised.

She glanced down at her clothing and had second thoughts of exiting the ship without a blaster, but Mace had felt it important that she enter into these 'negotiations' as a diplomat, so as not to alert anyone to the nature of their true mission -- which was to rescue Obi-Wan and their son using whatever means necessary.

Upon exiting the cruiser, she was met with at least a half dozen armored guards. One man stepped up from the crowd to greet her. He was dressed in a military type uniform and appeared at one point in his life to have been a friendly young man, but no longer. His association with Sidious and the Dark Side had erased any amicable features from his face.

"Come with me." His words were a sharp command, and Padmé followed, noting that the armed guards quickly filed in behind her.

"Chancellor Palpatine." She said as the great black chair rotated around, and its sole occupant faced her.

"I am Darth Sidious, Lord of the Sith." Came a rasping voice from beneath the hooded cloak .

"Whoever you are," Padmé's sarcasm was heavy, feeling her courage and determination rise with each word. "You are holding a Jedi hostage here. Obi-Wan Kenobi. I am demanding his release."

The sith lord did not reply to her demand, but merely began laughing maniacally.

"By holding a Jedi Knight, you are in violation of Galactic Law! You are asking for war, and I seriously doubt that you are prepared for one."

"You have no idea what I am prepared for." Sidious spat out. "You have no idea the power of the Dark Side."

"You are putting yourself in danger Chancellor. You are risking many lives. My child being one of them. Give him back to me." Padmé's words and eyes reflected the fury that was burning within her.

"The only life I am risking here, senator...is yours."

The dark lord then turned to one of the armed guards flanking her. "Take her to the detention area. Schedule her to be terminated --immediately."


	43. Chapter 43

CHAPTER FORTY-THREE 

Padmé followed the blue robed guard that walked ahead of her and was keenly aware of the one that also walked behind her. Her mind however was not on the guards, or their destination, but on the blaster rifle that the guard following her held against her spine. If she could just get her hands on that blaster.

They came to the end of a dark corrider and the front guard palmed a doorway. It hissed open to reveal a chamber that could only be used for one of two purposes -- torture or termination. Only then did she allow the fear to begin to build within her. She tamped it down immediately, however. Mace, Obi-Wan and her son were depending upon her. She could not fail them. If she could just get her hands on that blaster!

She twisted away from the guard, focusing on that desire, and before she knew it, the rifle had escaped from the guard's grip and was within her grasp. Instinct drove her to dive to the right and she fired, hitting and disabling both guards with deadly aim.

The lifeless bodies slumped to the floor and Padmé gasped in a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. She looked down to the rifle she held in her hands. "Sith!" She hissed aloud._ How in the galaxy did I do that?_

/Padme! Are you all right?./

Having felt her fear, Obi-Wan risked sending a message along their bond, sighing in relief as she hastily returned a reply.

/Yes, but you have some explaining to do. Mace and I are on our way./

Obi-Wan's internal clock and paternal bond with his son informed him that his visitation would be soon. Perfect timing, he thought. Padmé was on board with Master Windu. Now, if they would only bring in his son.

He smiled as the barred door banged open. "Perfect timing." He muttered to the nurse, who shot him a questionable look and then turned to look at the guard behind her, surprised to see him now lying face down upon the durasteel flooring. The glow of a purple lightsaber soon reflected in the nurse's eyes.

"Please step inside." Mace motioned the woman into the cell and watched as Obi-Wan took the bundled infant from her hands and stepped into the hall.

Mace sealed the door shut with a jab of the 'saber and reached down to his belt. Unclipping the extra weapon that hung there, he turned to Obi-Wan and handed it to him. "Here. I thought you might be needing this."

"Thanks." Obi-Wan grinned and accepted the lightsaber in one hand, holding his infant son in the other.

"Take the child back to the ship. I'm going to find the senator."

"What about Sidious?" Obi-Wan assumed that the Jedi Master's presence meant that he had been assigned by the council to destroy the sith, as was the duty of all the Jedi, so he was stunned to hear the older man's reply.

"My mission is to rescue you and the child alone. I have come without the council's permission. We must get you back to safety. Hurry. I don't think we have much time." Mace could feel the anger of Sidious darkening the Living Force that surrounded him.

Mace watched Obi-Wan escape down a hallway leading back toward the hangar and then stealthily crept down the opposite direction. The corridors crossed paths with others and he often used the Force to distract the attention of several guards while he snuck away from their sight. Lightsaber in hand, but not ignited, his focus was entirely on the Force. He barely had time to react before he was literally run into by a young woman armed with a blaster rifle at least half her size.

"Where's Obi-Wan and the baby?" Padmé stuttered, somewhat out of breath.

"They're on their way back to the ship. Come. We've got to get out of here."

Padmé followed the dark brown cloak moving in front of her until their motions were suddenly stopped by the sound of marching feet. Thousands of them. Mace held his arm out to gently hold Padmé back and edged along the wall to a viewport that overlooked an expansive training area on the floor below. He heard a gasp as Padmé moved up alongside him.

"Battle droids." She whispered. "Thousands of them."

"Darth Sidious is forming an army. We must get back to Coruscant and inform the Council and the Senate."

They stared at the massive army beneath them until steps coming up from behind them forced them into action.

"Halt! You're under arrest." The words were mechanical and came from one of the three droids pointing blasters at them.

Padmé did not hesitate in aiming and firing. Somehow, she knew that Mace would expect her to, and she did not disappoint him. Between her shots and his deflections of the blaster bolts, the droids were soon in a heap upon the floor. They began moving down the hallway in a relatively slow jog, until red lights began flashing and the ship's alarms began blaring.

They took off at a fast-paced run, Mace being careful to keep Padmé ahead of him. Using the Force as his guide, they were soon back at the hangar within view of the Nubian ship.

"Go!" He yelled to Padmé who glanced back at him. He nodded his head to affirm his words, and she ran toward the ship, whose engines were beginning to cycle.

She was on board quickly, stopping at the top of the ramp to fire upon the numerous droids and blue robed guards that hadpursued them to the hangar. Mace was deflecting the blows with his lightsaber but was quickly becoming outnumbered. Padmé was doing her best to help him.

"Tell Kenobi to take off!" Mace yelled over his shoulder as he backed toward the ship.

"We're not leaving without you!" Padmé yelled back.

"You won't be!"

Padmé reluctantly retreated from the ramp. "Obi-Wan! Mace wants you to start taking off!"

Obi-Wan knew exactly what Mace wanted him to do. It was a routine emergency procedure when being outnumbered while attempting to board a vessel. He and his own master had successfully employed the routine while escaping that Sith on Tatooine.

He throttled the engines and hovered the ship, keeping the boarding platform lowered, expecting Mace to Force leap aboard, just as Qui-Gon had done.

Padmé stood at the top of the loading platform, taking shots at the numerous guards firing upon Mace from below, but there were so many. She felt a flutter ripple across her skin, not realizing its source and watched as Mace leapt from the deck and up toward their rising ship. The concentration on his face however, soon turned to panic and Padmé screamed in horror as Mace's body was suddenly engulfed in a web of blue Force lightning.

Darth Sidious had just arrived in the hangar and was holding his hands out, aiming the deadly bolts at the now helpless Jedi suspended in the air just inches away from the loading platform.

Padmé screamed once more as she watched Mace Windu's body spasm and then fall, slamming heavily against the durasteel deck below, numerous blaster bolts now striking him repeatedly. Her vision of the horrific scene was soon interrupted as the platform closed and the ship took off.

"Padmé! Take out the tractor beams." Obi-Wan commanded from the cockpit.

She numbly rushed to the weapons station and aimed at the outer hull of the ship as they blasted out of the docking station. She fired twice, destroying any chance for them to be locked into the ship's tractor beams.

Once reaching a safe distance away from the enemy vessel, Obi-Wan set the coordinates and engaged the hyperdrive. The vessel lurched forth and he released his iron grip from the controls.

He glanced back to the baby secured on a bench behind him. He was sound asleep.

He then looked to Padmé who sat in the copilot's chair. She was staring ahead at the blur of passing stars, obviously in shock. As he reached for her hand, she hesitated, but soon gripped it tightly and then began weeping quietly.


	44. Chapter 44

CHAPTER FORTY-FOUR (Epilogue) 

Yoda glanced at the family seated across from him in his personal chamber. The Force bound them together, that much was obvious. And if it were not for the loss of Master Windu, his heart would be fully content.

"Ask you here to discuss your plans, I did. Received your message, have I Obi-Wan. Sidious, a powerful and dangerous threat, he has become."

"With the council's permission, Master Yoda, I would like to resume my senatorial duties and reside in the Temple." Padmé hesitatingly stated, adjusting the weight of the bundled infant in her arms.

Yoda's ears perked at her request. "A senator in tune with the Force, benefit the Jedi it will. Allow you to reside in the Temple with your family, if training you will undergo."

Obi-Wan grinned, relieved at Yoda's words. It appeared that their bond was finally being approved by the Jedi Master. And if Yoda approved, then no one else in the Temple would come up against them. He happily slid his arm around Padmé and drew her closer to his side. They would be together, finally.

"If the council would also approve," Padmé began again, "I would like to act as a sort of senatorial liason for the Jedi. There are going to be important decisions to be made, such as electing a new supreme chancellor, and I would like to keep the Jedi informed."

"What to do about the army Sidious is forming, as well." Yoda replied gravely. "All Jedi, in full service needed will be." He met Obi-Wan's steady gaze and acceptedthe Jedi'snod of agreement.

Yoda then good-naturedly tapped his gimer stick to the floor. "Enough talk of dark things. Important ceremony needed, there is. Dedicate and name this baby, you must. Yes?"

"Yes, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan smiled and bowed slightly.

-------------------------------------------------

Two days later, once again the handsome couple stood before him, offering up their child to the service of the Jedi Order.

Yoda held the infant in his arms, glancing down at the inquisitive features. 'A great Jedi, lost to us there was. One here though to take his place.' Yoda thought to himself. 'The Chosen One.' The baby grinned, meeting the gaze of the large green eyes looking down upon him.

Following the brief ritual of acceptance into the créche, only one question remained. The small crowd that had gathered for the ceremony, including Healer T'Pal, a trio of handmaidens now serving as nursemaids and assistants to the senator, Knight Bant, and the Naberries from Naboo, waited in anxious anticipation for Yoda to conclude the ceremony and hear the parents' reply.

"Decided what name to give this child, have you?"

Obi-Wan took Padmé's hand and looked to Yoda. "His mother and I give him a name that means 'warrior.' He will be called Anakin."

THE END...finally! ; )

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Final Author's Notes:

Oh my. This initially was going to be just a simple, fairly short story about a lifebond between Obi-Wan and Padmé that was heavily influenced by some of the Q/O slash I have been reading lately.

Somewhere along the line it blossomed into this expansive plot and the thing kept going...and going..and...you get the picture.

Around chapter 18, I contemplated ending it, but then had further thoughts on plot developments...and gave into them. Needless to say -- the reviews helped as well. I am surprised and still amazed that people are actually reading what I write. I am humbled and thankful that there are those who take the time to send me a note of encouragement. Believe me, it helps -- so much.

There were some plot changes along the way. I had intended all along to kill Padmé. But when I got to that point and reflected upon ROTS and read some of the reviews I had been receiving, I changed my mind. ROTS is depressing to me -- so I decided to cheer this story up a little bit and make her the fighter she should have been and not the emotional doormat Lucas ended up making her.

However, as in most of my stories, someone becomes an ultimate sacrifice for the greater good and this time around I chose Mace. Poor Mace. He is dear to me as a character and I hated to do it, but felt it was necessary.

I hope you enjoyed reading this story. Thank you so much for the reviews.

If you think I may have ended it abruptly -- YOU ARE CORRECT!

If you feel the need for this story to continue on with Anakin being raised as Obi-Wan's and Padme's son and how they deal with him being the Chosen One, and then his eventual turn to the Dark Side (following cannon) and how that happens -- then be my guest and write a sequel!

Or you could stay AU (my preference) and have Obi-Wan and Anakin defeat Sidious together in an epic Jedi versus Sith battle. (Sounds fun to me!)

But for me -- 44 chapters is enough. I could keep going I guess, but eventually I would lose interest and the story would suffer -- as would most of you. : )

I have other plans, you see.

A friend and I have decided to try and write our next Obidala story together and we are already working on it. (Something completely different than what we've written before.) : ) So be watching for that one soon.

May the Force be with you all.

Ticklesivory


End file.
